Before The Light
by YunJaeAFA
Summary: Ia meninggalkanku dalam keadaan kandunganku yang masih muda./Aku juga tahu kalian saling mencintai./Tapi kenapa aku malah semakin mencintainya, hah !/Itu artinya aku lebih bodoh./"Apa Jihye itu benar-benar anak Yunho ?"/Aku terlalu egois maafkan aku Jaejoong-ssi./Yunho masih sangat mencintaimu./YUNJAE/YAOI/DLDR/UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Before The Light (Part 1)**

 **Author : YunJaeAFA  
**

 **Cast : Kim Jaejoong (25)**

 **Jung Yunho (27)**

 **Shim Changmin (22)**

 **Park Yoochun (26)**

 **Kim Junsu (24)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Sad**

 **Rate : M hehe..**

 **Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

 **Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal. Maaf kalo kadang update lama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And the story is begin …**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

Jaejoong hanya diam menatap datar sebuah album yang berada di meja. Namja cantik itu sedang berada di sebuah ruangan, terlihat dengan jelas jejak-jejak air mata di pipi mulusnya. Album foto itu mengingatkan dirinya pada kenangannya bersama mantan tunangannya.

 _"Hanya kau yang ada dihatiku, Boo."_

 _"Aku merindukanmu, Boo"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu."_

Hatinya berdenyut sakit mengingat hal itu. Masih dengan pandangan datar ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Hancur ! Pintu lemarinya rusak, hampir terlepas. Baju bajunya sobek dan berserakan dimana-mana. Buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak buku, kini berserakan di lantai. Halamannya pun banyak yang sobek dan tidak berbentuk lagi sekarang. Serpihan vas bunga berceceran di lantai. Tidak hanya itu kasur namja cantik itu pun tak kalah berantakan. Kapuk tercecer, sprei yang sudah tak berbentuk. Bercak-bercak darah mengotori spreinya.

"Hyung?" terdengar suara dari seorang namja jangkung dari balik pintu. Cahaya yang berasal dari luar berlomba-lomba memenuhi kamar namja cantik tersebut.

"Pergi." Nada suaranya sangat berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Dingin dan datar.

Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan, rambut yang dulunya sangat halus kini menjadi seperti bulu kucing jalanan yang tak pernah mandi (?). Wajahnya terlihat pucat, terang saja sejak kemarin ia tak mau menyentuh makanannya. Matanya membengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Dan tangannya luka karena terkena benda benda tajam yang dihancurkannya. Jaejoong hanya menutup lukanya dengan ikatan kain asal-asalan.

"Pergi ! Jangan mendekat !" Jaejoong berteriak histeris, ia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

Namun namja jangkung itu keras kepala, ia menyalakan lampu dan mendekati Jaejoong. Kini ia melihat dengan jelas keadaan kamar hyungnya. Benar benar hancur berantakan seperti apa yang dirasakan namja cantik tersebut. Jaejoong tetap berdiri mematung di tempatnya, matanya terus menatap album foto yang berada di meja. Entah apa yang sedang ada di pikiran namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Bayang-bayang masa lalunya kembali teringat. Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, matanya bergerak dengan gelisah, gerak geriknya terlihat begitu ketakutan. Dengan tangan gemetar Jaejoong mengambil album yang berada di meja dan melemparkannya ke namja yang mendekatinya. Album itu mengenai tulang pipi namja itu. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa pipi namja itu memerah dan sedikit lecet. Namja itu meringis kesakitan.

Tubuh Jaejoong merosot ke bawah. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya erat. Namja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh lututnya. Jaejoong menangis dalam diam. Perasaannya benar benar hancur. Hatinya terlalu sakit, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya pun ia tak bisa. Hanya air mata yang semakin lama semakin deras mengalir.

Namja jangkung itu sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat hyungnya seperti ini. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di pipinya akibat lemparan tadi dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan hyungnya. Kemudian ia merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah hyung. Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Jadilah Jaejoong hyung yang dulu. Jae hyung yang selalu tersenyum. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau ini sangat jelek saat menangis. Jadi tersenyumlah … tersenyumlah untukku hyung. Aku merindukanmu…" Namja itu tak kuasa menahan air mata yang sudah terlalu lama ia tahan.

"Mianhe Minnie-ah." Lirih Jaejoong sangat pelan. Tapi masih bisa didengar oleh namja tang dipanggil Minnie tersebut. Mereka berdua tetap berpelukan sambil menangis. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong tertidur di dada bidang namja yang bernama asli Shim Changmin tersebut.

Changmin menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style dan merebahkan namja cantik itu di tempat tidur. Ia mengecup perlahan kening Jaejoong lalu turun ke kedua mata Jaejoong yang membengkak.

"Tidurlah hyung. Semua orang disini sangat menyayangimu."

Changmin beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Terlihat dengan jelas namja jangkung itu kelelahan. Belum lagi dengan luka di pipinya yang mulai terasa ngilu dan terlihat membiru. Sebelum menutup pintu Changmin memandangi Jaejoong dan seluruh sudut kamar hyungnya. Changmin mendesah pelan. Ia akan menyuruh maid membersihkan kamar hyungnya nanti. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan hyungnya, Jae hyung akan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya saat ia merasa tertekan. Dan penyebab hyungnya seperti ini adalah namja yang bermarga Jung itu. Mengingatnya membuat Changmin menjadi emosi. Tangannya menggenggam erat dahan pintu, buku-buku jarinya memutih. Namun segera ia tepis pikirannya sebelum nantinya ia juga akan menghancurkan kamar hyungnya. Yah walaupun kamar hyungnya sudah sangat hancur.

Changmin segera kembali ke kamarnya, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk. Namja itu memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Tiba –tiba bayangan Jaejoong melintas di pikirannya, air mukanya menjadi sendu. Changmin sangat sedih dengan apa yang terjadi dengan hyungnya itu. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi dingin saat wajah namja Jung itu ikut-ikutan ada di pikirannya. Oh rupanya adik angkat Jaejong ini memiliki rasa dendam yang tinggi.

'Lihat saja Jung ! Kupastikan kau akan merasakan apa yang Jae hyung rasakan' Batin Changmin. Namja jangkung itu pun memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Before The Light

RinFe Shaw

.

.

Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya membiasakan dengan ribuan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Ia menghela nafas, kepalanya terasa sakit dan perutnya perih. Ia mencoba duduk di ranjang, lalu memandang sekitarnya. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia menghancurkan kamarnya. Yang Jaejoong ingat hanyalah saat ia menangis di pelukan saengnya. Mengingat Changmin, Jaejoong kembali teringat dengan perkataan Changmin kemarin. Apa ia benar-benar telah menyusahkan orang lain ? Apa ia bisa kembali menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang dulu ?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Jaejoong pusing dan mual. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berbaring kembali dan memejamkan matanya. Suasana pun kembali hening, sampai sebuah suara ketukan pintu membuat Jaejoong membuka mata. Lalu masuklah Changmin bersama dua maid yang berjalan di belakangnya. Changmin datang dengan setelan jasnya, rupanya ia berniat untuk berangkat ke kantor.

"Hyung ? Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu, makanlah. Kau belum makan sejak kemarin." Changmin meletakkan nampan di meja nakas. Namun seperti biasa, Jaejoong hanya diam pandangannya lurus ke langit-langit kamar.

Changmin memberi isyarat pada dua maid tadi untuk membersihkan kamar Jaejoong. Setelah selesai dua maid tadi keluar kamar, memberi privasi kepada kakak beradik tersebut. Changmin mengecup kening Jaejoong dan berlalu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Changmin merasakan pergelangan tangannya di pegang (kok jadi horror begini?). Ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Wae hyung ?" Tanyanya dengan lembut. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada bantal.

"Tanganku luka, suapi hyung Minne-ah." Pinta Jaejong dengan senyuman yang sangat tipis hampir tak terlihat.

Changmin ingin sekali berteriak , akhirnya ia bisa melihat Jaejoong tersenyum kembali. Dengan semangat Changmin mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kaki Jaejoong. Ia mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan dan menaruhnya di pangkuan. Changmin mengambil sesendok nasi dan mencelupkannya ke dalam sup, lalu menyuapkan ke mulut Jaejoong.

"Hyung tersenyumlah lagi seperti tadi." Ucap Changmin yang sukses membuat Jaejoong hampir tersedak.

"Ayolah hyung kau terlihat cantik saat tersenyum" pinta Changmin lagi.

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Changmin, "Aku ini tampan, harus berapa kali aku katakan." Kata Jaejoong sambil menjepit hidung Changmin .

Akhirnya Jaejoong selesai sarapan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sarapan pagi ini dengan candaan. Changmin melihat jam tangan yang ada di pergelangannya. "Hyung aku harus berangkat, mandilah kau bau tahu !" ucap Changmin sambil berlari pergi sebelum ia mendapat elusan sayang dari Jaejoong.

"Ya !" teriak Jaejoong. Changmin mendengar teriakan Jaejoong dari luar kamar hanya tersenyum kecil. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang paling indah. Ia berharap semoga kebahagiaan di pagi ini tak pernah berakhir.

Setelah kepergiaan Changmin, Jaejoong segera turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan memandang ke cermin. Jaejoong menatap pantulan dirinya dan baru menyadari kalau dirinya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Ia tak akan mungkin mendapatkan kekasih jika dirinya semenyedihkan ini.

"Baiklah Kim Jaejoong ! Ini saatnya kau melupakan namja brengsek itu dan melanjutkan hidupmu. Masih banyak lelaki yang memiliki mata indah, hidung mancung dan dagu yang lancip sepertinya. Masih banya stok namja tampan dengan dada bidang dan pelukan hangat sama sepertinya. Tunggu dulu ! mengapa aku terdengar seperti memujinya ?"

Jaejoong merendam dirinya di bathtub dengan aroma bunga lily yang disukainya. Oke baiklah, biarkan uri umma mendapat privasinya terlebih dahulu. Kita akan melihat bagaimana keadaan Changmin di kantornya.

.

.

"Minra-shi, tolong bawakan aku jadwal hari ini dan panggilkan Yoochun ke ruanganku." Ucap Changmin pada bawahannya.

Hari ini Changmin akan sibuk, dapat dilihat dari betapa sibuknya Changmin membaca hasil laporan bawahannya. Meja kerjanya dipenuhi dengan kertas map yang membuat Changmin hampir gila. Tinta pulpennya bisa-bisa habis hanya untuk menandatangani kertas-kertas sialan itu. Changmin menghela nafas, ia melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. Terlihat dengan jelas raut lelah di wajah direktur muda ini.

Tok … tok … tok …

"Ne masuk." Jawab Changmin dengan suara agak keras.

"Jeosonghamnida sajangnim, saya membawakan jadwal anda hari ini dan Yoochun-shi sebentar lagi akan kesini. Beliau sedang menangani klien." Kata yeoja berambut pendek itu sambil menyerahkan map kepada Changmin. Namja jangkung itu meneliti sebentar jadwalnya hari ini. Setelah merasa tidak ada yang aneh lalu Changmin menutup kembali map tersebut.

"Geure, Minra-shi. Kau bisa pergi dan melanjutkan tugasmu." Ucap Changmin, setelah membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekertarisnya segera kembali ke ruangannya.

Tak berselang lama setelah Minra pergi Yoochun masuk.

"Wae Minnie-ah ?"

"Hyung aku butuh bantuan." Ucap Changmin seraya memasang wajah memelasnya. Yoochun mendengus,

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Jae hyung ? Bagaimana kabarnya ?" Yoochun duduk di sofa dan mengambil setoples cookies yang disana.

"Ne, keadaan Jae hyung mulai membaik. Dan Yah ! Park Yoochun ! Letakkan toples itu, itu milikku !"

"Jeongmal ? Boleh aku menengoknya ?" Yoochun berteriak heboh lalu berlari ke meja Changmin dan duduk di kursi.

"Tidak boleh. Jae hyung akan down lagi jika ia melihat wajah hyung yang jelek itu."

"Yah ! Aku akan membunuh Jung itu kalau aku bertemu dengannya." Ucap Yoochun berapi-api.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin hyung mencarikan keberadaan Jung Yunho itu dan selidiki mengapa ia membatalkan pertunangannya dengan hyungku."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa namja itu pergi dua hari sebelum pernikahannya. Tapi yang jelas kalau aku jadi Jung Yunho aku tak akan pernah menyiakkan namja cantik dan sexy seperti Jae hyung. Ughh... Hyung mu itu benar-benar menguji imanku." Ucap Yoochun sambil membayangkan bagaimana dirinya akan menikah dengan Jaejong dan melangsungkan malam pertamanya dengan malaikat semenggoda Jaejoong.

Pletak …

"Aww ! Yah Shim Changmin !"

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu ! Aku tak akan menyerahkan hyungku pada playboy sepertimu." Ucap Changmin sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Kau tidak lapar Changmin-ah ?"

"Ah, ne aku lapar kajja kita makan siang bersama. Dan hyung harus mentraktirku." Changmin menarik tangan Yoochun keluar ruangan.

"Mwo ? Kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu ?"

"Karena kau hyungku. Hehe"

"Yah ! Kau !"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Annyeong lama banget ff ini ngga pernah di terusin. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf lagi karena aku benar-benar lupa dengan pass akun aku dengan nama YunJaeRLJ jadi aku repost ff ini dan buat akun baru lagi. Last, aku mau minta dukungan kalian biar aku semakin semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Jangan lupa review ya… Terima kasih. *deep bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (25)**

 **Jung Yunho (27)**

 **Shim Changmin (22)**

 **Park Yoochun (26)**

 **Kim Junsu (24)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Sad**

 **Rate : M hehe..**

 **Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

 **Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal. Maaf kalo kadang update lama.**

 **And the story is begin …**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

 _"Mwo ? Kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu ?"_

 _"Karena kau hyungku. Hehe"_

 _"Yah ! Kau !"_

.

.

 **Before the Light (Part 2)**

.

.

Suara musik terdengar yang begitu memekakkan telinga dan asap rokok yang berhembus disana-sini, tak membuat seorang namja itu terusik. Tiga orang wanita berpakaian minim yang sedari tadi mengganggunya pun tidak dipedulikan olehnya sama sekali. Ini adalah gelas ke 12-nya semenjak dua jam lalu ia menapakkan kakinya disini. Changmin menggertakkan giginya, kepalanya terasa panas. Perasaannya membludak. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan perkataan Yoochun semalam. Rasa benci, marah, kesal berkumpul jadi satu dikepalanya.

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

Brakkk..

Yoochun mendobrak pintu ruangan Changmin dan berjalan tergesa-gesa ke meja kerja Changmin.

"Min-ah !"

"Haishh tidak usah berteriak kita hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari satu meter hyung. Wae ? Kau hampir membuatku game over."

"Shim ! Itu tidak penting ! Aku baru saja mendapat kabar tentang Jung Yunho." Mendengar nama Jung Yunho, Changmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Tatapannya menjadi dingin, jantungnya bergemuruh keras, tangannya mengepal karena emosi.

"Jung Yunho telah menikah ! Ia menikah dengan Go Ahra ! Dan sekarang mereka ada di Jepang." Changmin terhenyak, nafasnya memburu karena emosi. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh namja itu.

"Sialnya aku tak tahu kalau selama ini aku tak tahu kalau ia ada disana. Kalau aku tahu, aku tak perlu membayar mahal detektif di London untuk mencarinya."

"Arghhh kau tahu betapa …" Yoochun terdiam menatap Changmin, ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Min-ah gwaenchanayo ?"

"Jadi selama ini dia menghilang karena menikah. Cihh .. Bisa-bisanya dia bahagia diatas penderitaan hyung-ku dan membuatnya hampir gila."

"Min … tapi Jung Yunh-"

"Cukup ! Terima kasih telah membantuku hyung. Kau bisa keluar, aku ingin sendiri."

"Tapi Min,Jung-"

"Hyung ! Aku tidak ingin mendengar namanya lagi. Jangan suruh orang untuk mencariku, dan katakan pada Jae hyung aku pulang terlambat."

Srett ..

Changmin beranjak dari duduknya. Emosinya tak bisa terbendung lebih lama lagi. Ia lebih baik pergi dari situ daripada melimpahkan salahnya pada Yoochun. Batas kesabarannya makin menipis. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan namja Jung itu lagi. Demi Tuhan ! Jung Yunho menikah dengan Go Ahra dan meninggalkan hyungnya tepat dua hari sebelum pernikahan mereka tanpa penjelasan apapun.

 **End of flashabck**

.

.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sekarang bagaimana caranya ia akan memberi tahukan Jaejoong tentang ini ? Bahkan ia tak sanggup kembali melihat wajah hyung-nya. Bagaimana kalau nantinya keadaan hyungnya malah menjadi buruk ? Baru tadi pagi hyungnya tersenyum ia tak bisa begitu saja membuat senyuman hyungnya hilang lagi.

Changmin mengambil handphonenya di saku celana dan menghubungi sekertarisnya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tak mau membuat keadaan makin memburuk.

"Minra-shi siapkan dua tiket pesawat untuk ke Jepang tiga hari lagi. Alih perusahaan akan kuserahkan pada Yoochun untuk sementara. Setelah Siwon hyung kembali perusahaan akan dipegang olehnya. Aku mungkin akan pergi agak lama."

"Tapi sajangnim belum ada persetujuan dari-"

"Tak ada bantahan. Aku ingin tiket itu sampai di rumahku besok pagi." Ucap Changmin mutlak. Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang telepon.

"Ne sajangnim."

.

.

 **Before The Light**

 **RinFe Shaw**

.

.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara dari tangga.

"Darimana saja kau ?"

Changmin tersentak. Jae hyung belum tidur ? Huh ! Sekarang ia terlihat seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Apa kau masih mau menggunakan alasan yang sama ? Meeting huh ? Aku tadi ke kantormu mengantarkan makan malam, karena kupikir kau akan lembur dan tidak pulang. Tapi sekertarismu bilang kau pergi dari sore." Jaejoong menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Changmin menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak mau melihat kemarahan hyungnya. "Mianhe hyung aku tadi ke rumah Chunie hyung."

"Yoochun tidak dirumah. Kau pergi ke bar ?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kudengar kau memesan dua tiket untuk ke Jepang."

"H-hyung kau tau darimana ?" Oke ! Ini mulai tidak beres. Changmin mulai was-was, takut hyungnya tau kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak penting aku tahu darimana." Suasana hening, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga. Changmin tetap di tempatnya, ia tahu Jaejoong pasti marah padanya. Saat berada di anak tangga teratas Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biarkan dia bahagia dengan hidup barunya Min-ah. Aku baik-baik saja."

DEG

Changmin membelakkan matanya. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia tahu betul apa yang sedang dibicarakan hyungnya. Ia melihat bahu hyungnya agak bergetar, ia tahu hyungnya pasti menangis. Dengan langkah yang buru-buru ia menaiki tangga.

Grep

Changmin merengkuh bahu Jaejoong dan menyandarkan kepala Jaejoong di dadanya. Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung rapuh Jaejoong. Bahu Jaejong bergetar halus, terdengar isakan lirih dari bibir plum-nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong merasa sudah agak tenang. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Changmin. Jaejoong makin menyerukkan wajahnya di dada bidang Changmin. Changmin menumpukan dagunya diatas kepala Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya mengecup lembut rambut almond hyungnya. Namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Changmin.

"Kau bau alkohol Minie-ah." Changmin tersenyum geli. Dalam sekali sentakan ia kembali merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhe hyung, aku takkan mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji." Jaejoong tersenyum dalam pelukan adik sepupunya.

"Wonie hyung akan pulang ke Korea lusa. Kau membuatku menangis, sekarang aku tampak jelek." Jaejoong mengurucutkan bibirnya merajuk pada Changmin.

Changmin terkekeh geli, hyungnya ini memang sangat centil. "Baiklah, satu cup es krim."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dua cup es krim ?" tawar Changmin lagi.

Jaejoong makin tak mengerti, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Changmin yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hahh… Tiga cup es krim vanilla ?"

"…." Jaejoong masih bungkam.

"Arra ! Lima cup es krim segala rasa !"

Ah Jaejoong mulai mengerti.

"Kau pikir aku akan kuat makan lima cup es krim huh ?" Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Changmin dengan kesal.

"Awww.. appo. Keure ! Berapapun yang- ah ani, apapun yang hyung minta selama sehari kedepan akan kuturuti semua." Jaejoong melebarkan kedua matanya. Jarang-jarang adik sepupunya ini mau menuruti keinginannya selama seharian penuh.

"Jinjja ?"

"Um !"

Jaejoong membalikkan badan Changmin menjadi membelakanginya. Changmin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Ia hendak protes, namun tiba-tiba lengan Jaejoong melingkar dilehernya. Sontak Changmin langsung berpegangan pada pinggiran tangga. Ingat ! Mereka masih berada di tangga.

"Nah sekarang gendong aku sampai ke kamar. Dan temani aku sampai aku tertidur." Pinta Jaejoong dengan semangatnya.

Changmin menghela nafasnya. Hahh … Inilah resikonya kalau ia mengatakan akan menuruti permintaan si pawang gajah yang satu ini. "Baiklah," Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat reaksi adik sepupu kesayangannya ini.

.

.

 **Before The Light**

 **RinFe Shaw**

.

.

"Kau memasak apa hyung ?" Changmin menghampiri hyungnya yang sedang sibuk di counter dapur mengiris sesuatu.

"Nasi goreng." Jawab singkat Jaejoong.

Changmin paham Jaejoong tidak pernah suka dengan orang yang mengganggu acara masaknya. Ia ingat bagaimana Yoochun dilempar panci oleh Jaejoong saat tak sengaja merusak makanan yang sudah dibuatnya. Ia sendiri juga pernah kena pukulan sendok sayur oleh Jaejoong karena seenaknya mencicipi makanan yang baru saja selesai dimasak Jaejoong.

Jadi Changmin memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Jaejoong yang sedang memasak. Ia berjalan ke kulkas. Lari pagi membuatnya haus. Changmin hendak membuka pintu kulkas namun gerakannya terhenti. Foto Jaejoong, dirinya dan Yunho tertempel di pintu kulkas. Foto itu diambil dua tahun lalu saat hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho baik-baik saja.

"Buang saja kalau kau tak suka itu disitu. Aku baru sadar kalau aku juga terlihat aneh disitu. Lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu peduli mau kau apakan benda itu."

Changmin terhenyak mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Matanya melebar terkejut. Ia menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Dulu Jaejoong memohon padanya sampai hampir menangis hanya untuk membiarkan foto itu terpajang disana. Dan ia harus menerima jitakkan dari Yunho dikepalanya karena membuat princess-nya menangis.

"H-hyung …"

"Kau mau jamur atau udang ? Nasi gorengnya kubuat pedas tak apa kan ?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menghindari tatapan Changmin yang membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

TING TONG ..

Huh … Jaejoong bernafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari situasi canggung tadi. Changmin sudah keluar dari dapur. Jaejoong mematikkan kompornya, lalu berjalan ke kulkas. Ia menatap sejenak foto yang tertempel disana. Jaejoong ingat dua tahun lalu diwaktu yang sama dan ditempat yang sama pula seperti di foto itu Yunho melamarnya.

Jaejoong menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya. Saat tangannya meraih handle pintu kulkas, ia tertegun. Ia baru sadar kalau selama ini cincin yang Yunho berikan saat itu masih tersemat indah di jari lentiknya. Dibalik cincin itu terdapat ukiran emas namanya, Jung Yunho. Tapi sekarang rasa itu seolah-olah sudah habis. Tak ada rasa cinta, marah, kesal, sedih ataupun kecewa. Jaejoong seperti tak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Yunho walaupun kenangan manisnya terkadang berseliweran dipikirannya.

Jaejoong melepaskan cincin itu dan juga foto yang tertempel di kulkasnya membuat bekas lem di kulkasnya. Ia membuang kedua benda itu di tempat sampah. Dengan segera ia mengambil bahan yang dibutuhkannya di dalam kulkas dan meneruskan acara masaknya. Tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata menatapnya.

Changmin yang tadi membukakan pintu-yang ternyata tamunya adalah Park Yoochun itu-buru-buru kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil minum yang belum sempat diminumnya tadi. Mereka tahu bagaimana perjuangan Jaejoong untuk bangkit setahun terakhir ini. Dan itu tidaklah mudah. Kim's Corp sempat down karena Jaejoong yang absen hampir selama sebulan. Untung saja Changmin datang dari London begitu tahu keadaan Jaejoong dan perusahaannya. Dengan sedikit bantuan Yoochun, Changmin membuat Kim's Corp kembali berjaya meskipun harus kehilangan kontraknya dengan Jung's Corp. Dan lagi mereka harus memanggil puluhan psikiater dan membawa Jaejoong keluar masuk rumah sakit karena percobaan bunuh dirinya. Changmin hampir saja menyerah jika saat itu Jaejoong tak lagi menampakkan senyumannya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sangat menyayangi hyungnya ini. Pagi itu Jaejong menampakkan senyumannya lagi. Dan Changmin bersumpah apapun itu siapapun itu yang membuat Jaejoong bersedih lagi ia pasti akan menyingkirkannya.

.

.

 **Before The Light**

 **RinFe Shaw**

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali mata indahnya melirik ke arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Tubuh rampingnya menyelinap diantara kerumunan manusia. Keringat mengalir membasahi dahinya. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan.

Hahh… ia terlambat setengah jam. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersenyum sumringah saat melihat punggung seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, kakak kandung dari Changmin. Dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa, Jaejoong memanggil namja itu.

"Wonie hyung !" Namja yang dipanggil membalikkan badanya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, ia sedang kesal sekarang. Karena namja cantik ini ia harus berdiri menunggu Jaejoong selama setengah jam. Belum lagi tatapan ajhuma-ajhuma genit yang membuatnya jengah.

Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih mengatur nafasnya sambil menyeret koper. "Kau terlambat setengah jam, sayang."

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Huh .. ia benci seperti ini. Suara bass serta tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. "Mianhe hyung jalanan macet. Kau marah kepadaku ?"

Namja tampan yang dipanggil Wonie itu memutar bola matanya malas. Hahh .. ia menghembuskan nafas. Bagaimana ia bisa marah pada namja cantik ini ? Bagaimana ia bisa marah dengan cinta pertamanya ? Ya ! Siwon pernah jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong namun ia harus menanggung sakit dihatinya. Ia harus sadar posisinya dan posisi Jaejoong, belum lagi hati Jaejoong sepertinya butuh sedikit 'waktu luang'.

Grepp..

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Siwon memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri. Jaejoong terkikik geli, sedetik kemudian ia membalas pelukan Siwon dengan tidak kalah eratnya.

"Dasar gajah bodoh ! Bagaimana mungkin aku marah padamu ? Tapi secangkir kopi sepertinya tidak buruk, aku agak lelah." Ucap Siwon gemas.

"Keure ! Kajja, aku akan mentraktirmu." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon dan membalikkan badannya sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon.

Brukk…

Jaejoong tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang didepannya. Untung saja dengan cepat Siwon menangkap lengan Jaejoong agar tidak jatuh. Namun sepertinya namja yang ditabraknya bernasib sangat buruk. Ia jatuh terjengkang kebelakang.

"Arghhh…" Namja itu berteriak saat pantatnya dengan cukup keras menghantam kerasnya lantai.

"Aigoo mianhe.. sungguh aku tak sengaja." Jaejoong menundukkan badannya meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Yah ! Kau tidak lihat apa …"

Namja yang ditabraknya tiba-tiba menghentikkan omelannya saat melihat wajah Jaejoong. Namja itu menyerutkan keningya. Rasanya ia kenal dengan dengan postur tubuh orang yang menabrak dirinya.

"Kau …"

Jaejoong juga ikut-ikutan mengertukan keningnya. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat wajah ini sebelumnya tapi dimana ya ?

"Kim Jaejoong, kan ?" Namja itu bertanya memastikan kalau ia tak salah lihat.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap aneh pada namja yang ditabraknya. Jangan-jangan namja yang di depannya ini adalah stalker nya atau namja ini berniat melakukan hal-hal buruk padanya.

"Aku Choi Seung Hyun, kau ingat ?" Seung Hyun menatap penuh harap pada Jaejoong. Sementara yang ditatap sedang berpikir keras.

Choi Seung Hyun ?

Seung Hyun ?

Seung Hyun-ah ?

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat dirinya ingat siapa Seung Hyun. "Kyaaa ! Kau Seung Hyunie ? Kau benar-benar Seung Hyunie ?" Jaejoong berteriak layaknya seorang fangirl yang bertemu idolanya. Sontak semua orang dibandara meliriknya dan berpikir 'namja cantik itu baik-baik saja kan ?'

"Ne, aku Seung Hyun Jae-ah. Kau …."

Ucapan Seung Hyun terpotong saat Jaejoong dengan semangatnya menerjang tubuhnya dengan pelukkan. Untung saja ia tidak terjatuh kebelakang. Ia terkekeh, Jaejoong tidak berubah rupanya. Seung Hyun membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan senang hati. Siwon memutar bola matanya malas. Hahhh… ia dilupakkan saat ini. Seung Hyun hendak berkata sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi saat melihat seseorang dibelakang Jaejoong. Seung Hyun dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Siwon sunbae ?" Siwon adalah sunbaenim Seung Hyun di SMA yang membuatnya harus menginap di rumah sakit karena dirinya kalah saat menjadi lawan Siwon di turnamen karate.

"Sudah selesai ? Aku jadi seperti obat nyamuk disini." kata Siwon.

"Ah mianhe sunbae." Seung Hyun tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Haha gwaenchana. Aku hanya bercanda, mau ke café bersamaku ? Kutraktir kalian." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum hangat. Seung Hyun mengangguk, sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan mereka berlalu dari sana.

.

.

 **RinFe Shaw**

 **Before the Light**

.

.

Sementara itu disisi lain seorang namja tampan bermata musang sedang duduk di sebuah café sambil memandang keluar jendela. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah cincin perak yang dibagian dalamnya terdapat ukiran sebuah nama. 'Jung Jaejoong'. Namja tampan itu menutup matanya. Rasa bersalah mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Rasa menyesal membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

Satu tahun yang lalu dirinya meninggalkan orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya. Ia meninggalkan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi alasan ia hidup. Dan parahnya lagi ia meninggalkannya dua hari sebelum pernikahannya dengan namja itu. Benar-benar bodoh bukan ?

Kini ia kembali berharap namja cantik itu memaafkannya. Berharap namja cantik itu mau kembali padanya setelah apa yang dilakukannya. Berharap masih ada celah didalam hati namja itu agar ia bisa kembali dan menebus semua kesalahannya.

Kring …

Bel yang terpasang di pintu café itu berbunyi menandakan seseorang masuk kedalam café itu. Yunho tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Kepalanya sudah penuh dengan bayang-bayang seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Vanilla latte dan satu honey pancake." Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara.

Yunho terpaku di tempatnya. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia membisu. Setelah satu tahun lamanya akhirnya ia mendengar suara lembut yang dirindukannya ini. Mata musangnya menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat malaikatnya, Jaejoong-nya di meja yang tak jauh darinya. Jantungnya berdekat kencang, sampai ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya di kepala. Rasa rindu itu makin menjadi-jadi.

Dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar Yunho berjalan menuju meja Jaejoong. Rasa rindunya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Ia ingin segera merengkuh Jaejoong kepelukannya dan mengucapkan betapa ia merindukan dan mencintai namja itu. Sesampainya dimeja namja cantik itu. Yunho merasa hatinya seperti dihantam batu besar. Ia melihat dengan jelas Jaejoong dan Seung Hyun sedang berpegangan tangan.

"Joongie ?" lirih Yunho.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin makasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas dukungan dari kalian semua. Dan aku akan berusaha biar ff ini akan terus berlanjut sampe tamat setamat-tamatnya. Kalian juga bisa sumbangin aku ide baru buat ff ini atau kalian mungkin mau request ff buat aku, terserah kalian pair nya mau siapa.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to: Kuminosuki, gothiclolita89, pearlshasha, OceanBlue030415, Reanelisabeth, Damchu98, nabratz, shancez, and all of my precious silent reader.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last, review please ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Kim Jaejong (25)**

 **Jung Yunho (27)**

 **Shim Changmin (22)**

 **Park Yoochun (26)**

 **Kim Junsu (24)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Sad**

 **Rate : M hehe..**

 **Disclaimer : Jaejong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

 **Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal. Maaf kalo kadang update lama.**

 **And the story is begin …**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

 _Dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar Yunho berjalan menuju meja Jaejoong. Rasa rindunya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Ia ingin segera merengkuh Jaejoong kepelukannya dan mengucapkan betapa ia merindukan dan mencintai namja itu. Sesampainya dimeja namja cantik itu. Yunho merasa hatinya seperti dihantam batu besar. Ia melihat dengan jelas Jaejoong dan Seung Hyun berpegangan tangan._

 _"Joongie ?" lirih Yunho._

.

.

 **Before the Light (Part 3)**

.

.

Jaejoong terhenyak kaget menatap Yunho. Jantungnya bergemuruh. Air matanya hampir saja lolos jika saja ia tak mengendalikan persaannya. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap dingin Yunho. Ia harus kuat, ia tak boleh menunjukkan air matanya di depan orang yang hampir menghancurkan hidupnya. Jaejoong harus bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa hidup baik-baik saja tanpa Yunho.

"Ah Yunho-shi." Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada datar. Siwon menatap cemas pada Jaejoong, takut Jaejoong melakukan hal diluar batas.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti. Orang yang didepanya seperti bukan Jaejoong yang ia kenal. Jaejoong tak akan berkata sedingin itu pada orang lain. Jaejoong tak pernah menggunakan embel-embel saat memanggil namanya.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya. Melepaskan genggamannya pada Seung Hyun. Tangannya agak bergetar menahan emosi. Namun ia harus bersabar, banyak hal yang harus terbalaskan disini. Jaejoong tersenyum miring.

"Kau tak datang bersama wanita itu ?" Jaejong menaikkan alisnya. Yunho tahu betul siapa yang sedang dibicarakan Jaejoong. Go Ahra.

"Aku sudah menceraikannya, Jae" Jaejong agak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Si Jung itu menceraikannya ? Bukankah dulu Yunho meninggalkan Jaejong karena wanita itu ? Namun keterkejutannya segera ditutupi dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Jangan panggil aku seolah-olah kita pernah berhubungan Yunho-shi." Kata Jaejoong dengan dingin. Tangannya agak bergetar dan ia merasa hatinya sakit saat mengucapkan hal itu.

DEG

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar hal itu. Rasa sesak itu menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Yunho seperti kaku.

"Oh jadi wanita itu pergi setelah puas menghancurkan sesuatu disini." Jaejong memandang sinis Yunho.

Yunho tahu, hati Jaejong yang hancur disini. Rasa bersalah makin melebar di hatinya. Dulu ia bersumpah akan mencelakai siapapun yang menyakiti Jaejong. Tapi jika itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Apa yang harus Yunho lakukan.

"Jae, maafkan-"

"Tak perlu meminta maaf. Kau membuang waktumu. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu walaupun kau memintanya sampai ribuan kali." Jaejong segera berlalu dari sana. Ia meninggalkan Yunho yang terpaku di tempatnya. Jaejong kini sudah berubah. Dan ini semua karenanya.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur Yunho-shi kau memang sudah keterlaluan." Kali ini Siwon angkat bicara.

"H-hyung aku benar-benar minta-"

"Sama seperti Jaejong, tak perlu meminta maaf, kau membuang waktumu. Aku tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa rencanamu Jung? Kau meninggalkannya dan sekarang kau kembali. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu mendekati Jaejong lagi. Dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang. Dan aku tak akan pernah memaafkan seseorang yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu ! Camkan itu Jung Yunho !" Setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya Siwon segera pergi dari café itu menyusul Jaejong.

Seung Hyun tersenyum sinis, "Mungkin dulu kau menang Jung, tapi kali ini aku yang menang. Jaejong bersamaku sekarang."

Sebenarnya Seung Hyun adalah rival Yunho. Namja itu berniat merebut Jaejong darinya. Tapi kemudian Seung Hyung tiba-tiba menghilang saat hari kelulusan. Dan saat itu Yunho memutuskan untuk menjaga dan melindungi Jaejong. Namun dirinya mengingkari hal itu.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Rahangnya mengeras, giginya bergemeletuk. Matanya menatap nyalang Seung Hyun. "Takkan kubiarkan Jaejong jatuh ditangan kotormu itu !"

"Dan aku juga tak akan membiarkan Jaejong jatuh ditangan seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya." Seung Hyun tersenyum miring. Ia segera berlalu dari café itu sebelum membisikkan Yunho sesuatu.

"Aku tak yakin Jaejong akan memaafkanmu setelah apa yang kau perbuat. Tapi yang jelas akan kupastikan Jaejoong jatuh ke tanganku.'

Apakah ini sudah terlambat ? Apakah hati Jaejoong benar-benar sudah tertutup rapat ? Tidakkah ada sedikit celah untuknya ? Bisakah Jaejong kembali padanya ? Yunho memijit pelipisnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak teratur karena namja cantik itu.

Mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali itu tidaklah mudah. Yunho tahu itu. Tapi Yunho tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan Jaejoong. Ia harus bisa membayar kepedihan Jaejoong selama ini. Ini belum terlambat. Jaejong masih memiliki celah untuknya. Jaejong bisa kembali padanya. Yunho mencoba menyemangati dirinya.

.

.

 **Before the Light**

 **RinFe Shaw**

.

.

Jaejong memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggiran sungai Han. Ia tidak peduli dengan ponselnya yang terus berbunyi sedari tadi. Hyungnya terus menerus menghubungi dirinya sedari tadi. Masa bodoh dengan hyungnya, biarkan hyungnya naik taksi saja.

Jaejong memandang keluar jendela. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya dan Yunho. Jaejong akan kesini setiap kali ini mendapat masalah. Dan Yunho dengan setia akan menunggunya sampai pikirannya kembali tenang lalu memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat disertai dengan ciuman basah dan panjang.

Jaejong tersenyum kecut saat ia menyadari bahwa dirinya masih mengingat jelas kebiasaan Yunho. Yunho tak suka makanan pedas. Yunho juga tak menyukai makanan yang terlalu manis. Yunho tak menyukai bau parfum wanita karena menurutnya itu berbau aneh dan menyengat. Yunho juga berjanji padanya bahwa ia tak pernah meninggalkannya.

"Tapi ia mengingkarinya." Lirih Jaejong entah pada siapa.

Air mata itu pun tak terbendung lagi. Akhirnya pertahanannya pun runtuh. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia masih mencintai Yunho. Namja tampan itu tak berubah, malah semakin tampan. Jaejoong sempat merasa bahagia saat melihat Yunho lagi. Jaejong tak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia merindukan Yunho. Ia ingin Yunho merengkuh tubuhnya dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta dan rindu ditelinganya. Namun mengingat perlakuan Yunho setahun yang lalu membuat hal itu hanya sebuah angan-angan.

Jaejong memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada jok mobilnya. Air mata masih mengalir dipipinya. Pikirannya melayang pada pertemuannya dengan Yunho beberapa saat yang lalu. Suara bass itu tak berubah. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih kekar, wajahnya terlihat tampan dan berkarisma. Namun sorotan matanya berubah. Jaejong dapat melihat dengan jelas kerinduan dan juga luka didalam mata Yunho.

Jaejong tak mengerti dengan sikap Yunho. Dulu namja tampan itu mencintainya seolah-olah hanya dirinya alasan mengapa namja tampan itu hidup. Lalu dengan mudahnya namja brengsek itu mengahancurkan hidupnya. Dan sekarang namja itu kembali hadir di dalam hidupnya. Merusak kembali perasaan yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa.

Jaejong mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di dash board mobil dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Yeoboseo."

"…."

"Minie-ah, kau dikantor?"

"…"

"Arra, mau makan siang denganku ?"

"…"

"Aku meninggalkannya dibandara bersama Seung Hyun."

"…"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti."

"…"

"Kutunggu di Cassie Café."

"…"

"Nado."

.

.

 **Before the Light**

 **RinFe Shaw**

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa hyung ? Aku sudah menghabiskan lima piring spaghetti dan kau belum saja berbicara sepatah kata pun ? Helooooo, hyungku yang manis ini kenapa sih ?"

"Apa tiket pesawatnya sudah hangus ?" Jaejong menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"M-mwo ? Kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu ? Tentu saja sudah hangus. Ada masalah ?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Jung Yunho saat dibandara tadi."

Changmin terhenyak, namun ia hanya diam menunggu Jaejong melanjutkan ceritanya. Didalam hatinya sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membunuh namja Jung itu, tapi perasaannya itu ia tahan. Namja Jung itu benar-benar brengsek, apa-apaan setelah meninggalkan hyungnya sekarang namja Jung itu kembali ke kehidupan hyungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan Minie-ah. Hatiku terlalu sakit, tapi juga mencintainya. Aku ingin melupakannya tapi aku tak bisa. Haahhh …."

Changmin bungkam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal yang Jaejong katakan padanya.

"Kau masih mencintainya hyung ?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tau. Aku bingung Minie-ah."

"Apa kau membencinya ?"

"YA ! MENURUTMU SETELAH APA YANG IA LAKUKAN PADAKU, TENTU SAJA AKU ... membencinya."

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tak yakin dengan hal itu."

Jaejong mendengus, hahh kenapa semua ini begitu rumit ? Yunho sudah membuangnya ! Kau harusnya sadar itu Kim Jaejong ! Seharusnya kau tidak akan bisa mencintainya lagi ! Tapi perasaan sial apa ini ?

.

.

 **Before the Light**

 **RinFe Shaw**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback 2 years ago**.

.

"Yunho hyung ijinkan aku ikut yaahhh ?" rengek Changmin sambil menarik lengan Yunho.

"Ani ! Kau akan mengganggu acaraku dengan Jongie." Kata Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televise.

"Yah ! Memangnya apa yang akan hyung lakukan dengan Jongie hyung-ku ? Palingan kau hanya akan membuat hyungie menjadi tahanan kamar kan ?!" Ucap Changmin sewot.

Changmin benar-benar harus ikut liburan kali ini. Sebenarnya Changmin ingin menghindari tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Jessica Jung. Yeoja yang baru saja pindah beberapa hari yang lalu itu sudah membuatnya takut. Bedaknya yang tebal tak mau kalah dengan tebalnya dada yeoja itu.

Bukan masalah yang serius jika yeoja itu menempati rumah sebelah. Toh, sudah bertahun-tahun rumah itu kosong. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah yeoja itu kelewat mesum. Pernah, sewaktu itu Changmin ditinggal sendirian di rumah karena Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang keluar dan si beruang mesum (baca:Yunho) sedang sibuk dengan urusan kantornya. Saat itu Changmin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Saat Changmin sudah melepaskan handuknya dan sedang memakai celana dalam, ia mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari belakangnya. And guess what ? Jessica berdiri di belakangnya dengan muka yang merah sambil menatap mesum pada junior Changim yang tergantung bebas. Dan jangan lupakan yeoja itu meneteskan air lurnya. Iuh !

Jujur saja itu menjadi pengalaman terburuk Changmin. Diintip oleh nenek sihir berbedak tebal. Changmin tak bisa membayangkan jika kali ini ia akan ditinggal selama 5 hari. Bisa-bisa ia diperkosa oleh Jessica Jung. Membayangkannya pun Changmin merinding sendiri.

"Aku pulang !" Jaejoong berteriak sambil measuk kedalam rumah.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati kekasihnya berada di rumah. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu kekasih mesumnya itu meminta maaf karena tak bisa menemaninya berbelanja. Tapi mengapa makhluk satu itu bisa berada di sini?

Tak mau berpikir yang tidak segera pergi ke dapur. Segera menaruh belanjaannya lalu beristirahat. Jaejoong membuka lemari kulkas mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan dahaganya. Baru saja Jaejoong mau menuangkan soda ke gelasnya, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Aroma mint segar yang menenangkan masuk kedalam indra penciumannya.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang sambil menyerukkan kepalanya ke leher Jaejoong. Aroma vanilla yang membuat Yunho selalu jatuh pada pesona Jaejoong. Yunho mendengar lenguhan manis saat dirinya dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya pada belakang telinga Jaejoong.

"Bogoshipo Boo," bisik Yunho dengan suara seksinya.

Jaejoong mulai menggeliat di pelukan Yunho. Tak sengaja pantat mulusnya itu menyenggol sesuatu di belakang sana yang membuat Yunho mendesah kecil.

"Aahhh… Kau nakal sekali Boo," ucap Yunho sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Jaejoong.

Tangan Yunho bergerak nakal di dalam sana. Meremas dan mencubit pantat Jaejoong yang seksi, mengundang desahan sensual dari namja cantiknya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan desahan yang keluar. Beruangnya ini sungguh sangat liar.

"Anghh .. Y-Yunh …" Jaejoong mendesah keras saat Yunho menemukan junior kecilnya yang mulai terbangun.

"Uunghhh …. jangan...aah...disini... yuniieehhhh." desah jaejoong ketika tangan yunho mulai mengurut junior jaejoong perlahan.

"Sedikit saja." Yunho menciumi leher Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya karena kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya.

"Ngghhh… Yunie… ssshhh…"

Jaejoong terus mendesah, juniornya mengeluarkan precum dan membasahi tangan Yunho yang bergerak naik turun di juniornya. Gerakan tangan Yunho terlalu pelan untuk membuatnya mengeluarkan cairannya. Jaejoong mulai bergerak gelisah. Ini menyiksanya. Sementara Yunho hanya menyeringai melihat kekasihnya ini tersiksa. Jaejoong yang liar itu sungguh lebih menggairahkan.

"Boo, apakah aku harus mempercepat kocokanku ? Aku tahu kau pasti ingin, kan ?" Yunho mempercepat kocokannya ketika merasa junior Jaejoong mulai berkedut.

"Ahhhh Yunieehh akkuu... Ahh ! FUCK !" Jaejoong sudah mencapai klimaks pertamanya, tubuhnya lemas di dalam dekapan yunho.

"Kau lelah Boo ?" Tanya Yunho sambil menjilati telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemas sebagai jawaban, tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar oke ?" Ucap Yunho, lalu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendeongnya ala bridal style, Jaejoong menyembunyukan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho.

Changmin masih berada di depan televisi, ia melihat hyungnya di gendong oleh Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia berani bertaruh setelah ini pasti ia akan mendengar desahan erotis dari dalam kamar hyungnya. Changmin mendengus saat Yunho mengedipkan mata padanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar hyungnya.

"YAH ! Jangan mendesah keras-keras !" teriak Changmin yang membuat wajah Jaejoong merona di pelukkan Yunho.

"Jangan dengarkan iblis itu Boo. Nikmati saja, oke ? Kau pasti akan minta tambah." Bukannya meredakan wajah memerah Jaejoong, ucapan Yunho malah membuat wajahnya tambah memerah.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong perlahan ke atas tempat tidur dan langsung menindihnya. Jaejoong hanya memandang Yunho dengan tatapan sayu menggodanya. Dan itu membuat Yunho makin tambah tak sabar ingin memasuki lubang sempit kekasihnya ini.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Jaejoong, menghembuskan nafas dan menjilatnya hingga Jaejoong menggeliat geli. Yunho menggigit pelan lalu kembali menjilat dan Jaejoong bereaksi dengan memeluk pinggang Yunho dengan kakinya.

"Eungghh.."

"Kelihatannya kau sangat menikmati ini eoh?"

Yunho tersenyum sambil dengan sengaja menggesekkan selangkangan mereka. Jaejoong tentu saja langsung melenguh. Yunho menurunkan tangannya ke bawah untuk membuka resleting celana Jaejoong dalam sekali sentak.

"Sudah berdiri lagi Boo?"

Yunho meremas junior Jaejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong mendesah keras. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan Changmin mendengar atau tidak desahannya, yang Jaejoong inginkan hanya junior Yunho berada dalam dirinya dan menumbuk sweet spot-nya dengan kasar dan brutal. Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho hingga Yunho terduduk saat Yunho bersiap untuk memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole sempit miliknya.

"Hei ! Tunggu dulu. Biarkan aku mengucapkan salam pada Yunie junior. Lidahku gatal ingin menjilatnya."

Tangan nakal Jaejoong mulai menggenggam penis Yunho dan mengurutnya perlahan membuat Yunho mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Melihat itu Jaejoong menyunggingkan smirk-nya, timbul hasrat untuk menggoda Yunho. Jaejoong mendekatkan kepalanya ke penis Yunho. Tapi ia tak langsung mengulumnya, Jaejoong menuip kepala penis Yunho dan mengecupnya dengan kuat hingga menimbulka suara erotis.

"Aku heran, mengapa penismu bias sebesar ini. Tapi aku suka saat penismu menyodok hole ku dengan kasar dan cepat lalu prostatku bengkak."

Jaejoong mencoba menggoda Yunho dengan ditry talk-nya. Dan itu berhasil saat ia merasa penis Yunho agak berkedut dan mengeluarkan pre-cum nya. Wow ! Bahkan Jaejoong belum memasukkan penis Yunho kedalam mulutnya.

"Fuck Jae ! Kulum sekarang atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya !" Oke. Yunho mulai kesal, penisnya tak bias menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Kau mau menghukumku ? Hukum aku Yunho ! Ikat aku lalu perkosa aku hingga aku menjerit-jerit meneriakkan namamu. Buat aku pingsan karena sodokanmu Yunho !"

"Jung Jaejoong ! Kau benar-benar akan merasakan akibatnya !"

Yunho membanting tubuh Jaejoong kekasur. Ia mengikat tangan Jaejoong pada headboard. Yunho benar-benar melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong tersenyum mesum, oh ia tak sabar merasakan holenya hangat karena cairan Yunho.

Yunho mengangkan kaki Jaejoong dan memperlihatkan lubang Jaejoong yang sudah berkedut. Ia memasukkan ujung jarinya kedalam hole Jaejoong lalu menariknya lagi. Ia memasukkan ujungnya lalu menariknya lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

"Ahh … Yunho … masukkan ! Masukkan penismu sekarang." Jaejoong menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga penis Yunho menyentuh hole-nya.

"Tidak semudah itu Jae, memohonlah padaku !" Yunho memasukkan jari telunjuk sepenuhnya ke lubang Jaejoong dan melakukan gerakan menggaruk lalu memutan di dalam hole Jaejoong.

"Fuck me oppa ~" Ucap Jaejoong menggoda.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, tangannya merobek paksa kemeja Jaejoong. Matanya berkilat menatap kulit dada Jaejoong yang putih bersih. Dua nipple menggoda mengacung di sana, menantang Yunho untuk menghisapnya. Perut rata Jaejoong yang seksi ditambah dengan abs yang mulai terlihat, uhhh Yunho sudah tak sabar lagi.

"Ah ! Oohh.. Yunhh …"

Jaejoong agak tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yunho meraup nipplenya dengan rakus. Tak hanya itu tangan nakal Yunho mulai mengelus holenya dari luar. Yunho dapat merasakan kerutan-kerutan di hole kekasihnya. Junior Yunho mulai tegang, dengan tidak sabaran Yunho memasukkan dua jarinya memasuki hole Jaejoong.

"Ah! Yunhh.. pe … ohh …lanhh … pelanhh…"

Yunho tak memperdulikan ringisan Jaejoong lagi. Ia segera bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidur. Dengan cekatan Yunho melepas semua baju yang melekat di tubuhnya. Lalu ia membuka ikatan tangan Jaejoong dan meraup bibir Jaejoong dengan ciuman yang basah.

"I'll cum in your slutty hole baby …. Ride me now !"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan smirk-nya diam-diam. Ia masih ingin mengerjai Yunho. Jaejoong berbaring di samping Yunho sambil menjilati ketiga jarinya. Mata sayunya mencoba menggoda Yunho.

"Ngghhhh..."

Jaejoong mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole sempit miliknya. Lalu mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya maju-mundur mencoba mempelebar holenya. Jaejoong terus menambahkan satu persatu jarinya hingga ketiga jarinya sudah berada di dalam holenya.

Yunho tersenyum miring saat calon tunangannya ini sangat slutty. Junior Yunho mulai berkedut dan mengeluarkan precumnya. Ia duduk di samping Jaejoong, tangan kanannya mulai mengocok juniornya sendiri. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas dada Jaejoong dan memainkan nipplenya

Jaejoong agak meringis menahan rasa perih di dalam holenya. "Yunhoo, jariku kurang besar. Aku ingin juniormu yang berada di dalam sini"

Jaejoong mendesah manja dan frustasi ketika merasa jari-jarinya kurang panjang hingga tak menyentuh sweet spotnya sama sekali. Jaejoong mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya lalu merebahkan Yunho ke tempat tidur. Dia duduk di kedua paha yunho lalu mencium bibir hati itu dengan ganas.

Jaejoong memegang junior Yunho lalu mengarahkan di depan holenya, pertama ia menggesek-gesekkanya sedikit lalu menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan membuat junior Yunho masuk perlahan. Yunho dapat merasakan dinding hole Jaejoong menggesek penisnya dengan perlahan.

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya sebentar menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan cepat membuat junior Yunho langsung masuk sepenuhnya dan langsung menumbuk sweet spot miliknya.

JLEBB

"AAHHHH.."

"Grhhh"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang melandanya. Jaejoong merasa holenya sangat penuh dan junior Yunho sukses mengenai sweet spot-nya dengan telak Sementara Yunho memjamkan matanya saat juniornya terasa sangat hangat didalam hole Jaejoong. Ia merasa juniornya diremas dan disedot oleh hole sempit Jaejoong

Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan bantuan Yunho yang memegang pinggangnya. Hentakannya semakin keras dan terus menumbuk sweet spotnya keras. Jaejoong hanya bisa menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Yunho ketika dia sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Nnghhh... Yunhh... aku sudahh... tidak kuattthhhh…"

Jaejoong terngah-engah seperti orang yang habis lari marathon. Keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. Yunho dengan saying mengusap keringat di pelipis Jaejoong lalu mengecup pelipisnya. Yunho membalik tubuh jaejoong hingga dia menindih tubuh Jaejoong lagi. Yunho mengangkat kaki Jaejoong lalu menyampirkan ke bahunya. Yunho menggerakkan pinggangnya lebih cepat membuat juniornya keluar masuk hole jaejoong dengan cepat dan kasar.

"Ahhhh... Jaee...ahhh... holemu sangat nikkmmathh baby"

Yunho terus mendesah merasakan kenikmatan hole Jaejoong yang tak pernah habis walau sering dinikmatinya.

"Aahhhhkkk.. Yunhoo.. Fasssteerr"

Jaejoong merasa seperti melayang karena kenikmatan ini dia meremas rambut Yunho melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. Yunho semaki gencar membobol hole milik Jaejoong tak lupa juga dia mengocok junior Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras dengan brutal.

"Ahhh..yuuunnhhhh...ahhh keluarrr…" Jaejoong mengalami klimaksnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karna klimaks itu, tapi Yunho tak memberikan waktu untuknya istirahat.

Yunho terus mengejar klimaksnya yang hampir tiba. Yunho mendesah dengan suara seksinya di telinga Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong merinding saat mendengarnya. Dengan dua kali hentakkan keras Yunho menyemburkan spermanya jauh kedalam Jaejoong..

"AAHH ! JOONGIE...NNNHHH…"

"Ngghhh... Yunieehh…" Jaejoong melenguh nikmat merasakan cairan hangat menjalar ke dalam holenya. Lalu Jaejoong melepaskan junior Yunho dari holenya dan menungging di hadapan Yunho memperlihatkan holenya yang berkedut dan meneteskan cairan kental berwarna putih.

"Yunhooo… Aku ingin lagi. Sodok aku lagi !"

Yunho tentu saja menuruti permintaan Jaejoong. Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau Jaejoong mungkin tak bisa berjalan besok. Dan setelah itu terdengar lagi desahan erotis dari kamar Jaejoong. Sepertinya ini akan berlangsung sangat lama.

.

.

 **Before the Light**

 **RinFe Shaw**

.

.

Sementara itu, dilantai bawah, Changmin menyumpal telinganya dengan headphone ditambah dengan musik hard rock tetap saja desahan erotis kedua hyungnya tetap terdengar sampai kamarnya.

"Sial ! Penisku ereksi !" gerutu Changmin sambil mengelus penisnya dari luar celana. Sedetik kemudian, Changmin langsung melesat kekamar mandi menuntaskan hasratnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Big thanks to :** **Kuminosuki, gothiclolita89, pearlshasha, OceanBlue030415, Reanelisabeth, Damchu98, nabratz, shancez, yikyung, whirlwind27, Fetty818, UMeWookie, Xianie,** **jung hana,** **rean-elisabeth,** **ririn, and all of my precious silent reader.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh maygattt ! Betapa mesumnya saya. Adengan NC di atas itu saya buat ulang lagi. Dan hasilnya, ya seperti itu lah. Aku mau berterima kasih sama semua orang yang udah nyemangatin aku dan nyempetin waktu buat ngasi review. Dan terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mem-follow dan me-favourite kan ff saya ini. Terima kasih banyak ! Oh ya, buat kalian yang mau nyumbang ide boleh kok, mau nyumbang ide buat nerusin ff ini atau mungkin kalian pengen request buat ff baru. Kalian tinggal review aja atau pm saya.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **As usual, review please ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (25)**

 **Jung Yunho (27)**

 **Shim Changmin (22)**

 **Park Yoochun (26)**

 **Kim Junsu (24)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Sad**

 **Rate : M hehe..**

 **Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

 **Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal. Maaf kalo kadang update lama.**

 **And the story is begin …**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

 _"Apa memang tak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku ?"_

 _"Maaf Yunho. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini."_

.

.

 **Before the Light (Chap 5)**

.

.

"Jae, kau tak apa ?"

Seung Hyun menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Jaejoong. Dirinya cukup khawatir dengan Jaejoong. Setelah pertemuan Jaejoong dan Yunho tadi siang, namja cantik ini menjadi tak bersemangat. Ya, Seung Hyun tahu dengan kejadian tadi siang. Ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Jaejoong di restoran itu, tadinya ia ingin menyapa Jaejoong tapi Yunho muncul terlebih dahulu. Sehingga dirinya memutuskan untuk diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan antar keduanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Tangan Seung Hyun sangat nyaman saat menempel di dahinya. Seperti telapak tangan Siwon. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Seung Hyun dengan lembut. Ia beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Seung Hyun yang perhatian.

"Aku tak apa Seung Hyunie. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku. Bisa tolong angkat piring ini ke meja ?"

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan, beri tahu saja aku. Okey ?"

"Iya, kau ini cerewet sekali."

Jaejoong mendorong bahu Seung Hyun hingga keluar dari dapur. Sudah cukup dengan Changmin yang mengganggu dengan alasan membantu dirinya di dapur. Ia tak mau menambah pengganggu di dapurnya satu lagi.

"Tapi aku tampan kan ?" Seung Hyun menaik turunkan alisnya sehingga terlihat seperti ajhussi mesum di bar.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas. Temannya satu ini memang tak pernah berubah. Narsis tak tahu tempat. Tapi Jaejoong akui saat pertama bertemu dengan Seung Hyun dulu ia pernah suka pada pemuda tampan ini beberapa bulan.

"Kau tampaaaannn sekali, sayang."

Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda Seung Hyun. Lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher namja tampan itu setelah menyingkirkan piring yang berada di tangan kiri pemuda tampan ini. Jika saja Jaejoong sedang tidak patah hati karena Yunho kembali, mungkin dengan mudahnya dirinya akan jatuh cinta pada Seung Hyun.

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Seung Hyun.

"Kau tampan seperti pantat panci ku."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul perlahan bahu Seung Hyun. Jaejoong mengeluarkan senyuman jahilnya saat melihat wajah manyun Seung Hyun. Pemuda itu terlihat cukup kesal dengan perkataannya.

"Yahh ! Kau jahat sekali denganku."

Seung Hyun mencebilkan bibirnya maju kedepan. Mencoba terlihat imut, tapi usahanya gagal seratus persen. Ia berusaha membuat Jaejoong gemas padanya malah sekarang ia membuat Jaejoong iritasi padanya.

"Eww ! Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu yang seperti itu. Kau bisa membuat Jiji muntah. Pergi dari dapurku."

Saat Seung Hyun akan melangkahkan kakinya. Suara merdu muncul lagi dari belakang bahunya.

"Jangan lupa membawa piringnya, Tuan Tampan."

Entah suara merdu Jaejoong terdengar menyebalkan dan lagi pujian tampan di belakang kalimat namja cantik itu tak membuatnya merasa tampan. Ck ! Ia harus meminta jurus dari Siwon untuk menaklukan hati namja cantik itu.

.

.

 **Before the Light**

 **RinFe Shaw**

.

.

Drtt … drttt

Ponsel Changmin bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Jaejoong yang berada disebelah ponsel Changmin, mengintip sedikit pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponsel adiknya itu. Nomor asing. Jaejoong tak kenal dengan nomor itu. Saat hendak mengambil ponsel Changmin. Jaejoong merasa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh ponsel orang lain tanpa seijin pemiliknya, hyungie."

Changmin. Ia memang tak suka dengan orang yang seenaknya menyentuh ponselnya. Jaejoong mendengus pelan.

"Aku kan hanya ingin melihat. Lagi pula itu nomor asing Min."

"Ow ! Aku tak perduli itu nomor asing atau bukan, aku tetap tak suka."

"Baiklah dua porsi steak dan semangkuk ice cream vanilla dengan topping selai blueberry ?"

"Kumaafkan. Hyung yang terbaik." Ujar Changmin sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Sekarang bisa lepaskan pelukanmu ? Itu mengganggu. Dan tolong bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam oke ?"

Cup

Changmin mengecup sayang dahi hyungnya. Sungguh demi apapun, Changmin sangat menyayangi hyung nya ini, dan tak akan membiarkan siapapun merenggut kebahagian hyungnya. Changmin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia tak begitu perduli dengan pesan yang masuk. Lagipula Jaejoong bilang itu dari nomor asing.

Setelah hampir dua jam, dua orang manusia itu bergelut di dalam dapur. Akhirnya makanan lezat pun memenuhi meja makan. Sangat penuh hingga membuat tiga orang yang menatapnya bingung harus mulai makan darimana. Masakan Jaejoong tak ada tandingannya, semua terlihat lezat.

Drttt… drttt

Ponsel Changmin bergetar untuk kedua kalinya. Oke, untuk kali ini ia cukup terganggu dengan itu. Siapa sih orang asing yang mengganggunya malam-malam begini ? Dengan malas Changmin mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku. Dua pesan masuk dari nomor asing yang sama. Pemuda jangkung itu segera membuka pesan pertama.

 _From : 010xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Annyeong, ini aku Jung Yunho. Kau boleh marah, tapi tolong bantu aku. Tolong temui aku besok di Balero Café, aku menunggu jam tiga sore. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu._

Dahi Changmin berkerut. Darimana si Jung itu mendapat nomor ponselnya. Changmin tahu ini pasti tentang Jaejoong. Seung Hyun tadi memberitahukannya tentang pertemuan mereka di restoran tadi siang. Changmin membaca pesan kedua.

 _From : 010xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Changmin-ah, kumohon. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Temui aku besok di Balero Café pukul tiga sore. Kau boleh mengacuhkanku setelah itu, tapi kumohon temui aku._

Haruskah Changmin pergi ?

.

.

 **Before the Light**

 **RinFe Shaw**

.

.

Yunho duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya. Bukan karena ia bisulan atau kursi yang didudukinya kurang nyaman. Tapi tatapan tajam mata bulat Changmin seolah-olah akan menelannya bahkan jika ia menatapnya barang sedetik saja.

"Jadi Tuan Yunho Yang Terhormat bisakah kau mengatakan tujuanmu ingin bertemu denganku ? Kau tidak mungkin ingin bertemu denganku hanya untuk diam seperti ini kan ?"

Yunho menggerakan matanya dengan gelisah. Ia bingung akan memulai darimana. Oh Tuhan ! Rasanya lebih gugup dibanding dengan wawancara kerja. Terlalu banyak yang harus dikatakan.

"Bisakah kau mulai ? Aku ada janji setelah ini. Terserah katakan apapun !"

Changmin mulai kesal dengan pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Yunho berubah menjadi lembek jika sudah menyangkut Jaejoong. Changmin sedari-tadi terus menahan dirinya agar tidak kehilangan control. Ia bisa kapan saja melayangkan tinjunya kewajah pemuda dihadapannya ini. Emosinya semakin memuncak saat pemuda ini tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Apa Jaejoong dan Seung Hyun menjalin hubungan ?"

Akhirnya ! Jung Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Harus Changmin akui pantatnya pegal karena terlalu lama duduk. Changmin menghela nafas, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi mereka cukup dekat. Entahlah mereka sering pergi berdua dan kemarin mereka tidur dalam satu kamar."

Changmin hampir tergelak karena melihat ekspresi Yunho saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Tentu saja Changmin tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Jaejoong tidur bersamanya kemarin malam, tapi memang ada Seung Hyun di kamar itu. Seung Hyun tidur dengan Siwon hyung di kasur sebelahnya. Changmin tak berbohongkan ? Jaejoong memang tidur bersama dengan Seung Hyun tapi dilain kasur.

Yunho merasa dunianya runtuh seketika. Jaejoong sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Seung Hyun dan mereka tidur bersama. Bukankan itu terdengar seperti sepasang suami istri ? Atau memang seperti itu ?

"Memang apa urusanmu ? Bukankah kau sudah punya keluarga sendiri Yunho-shi ?"

Yunho terpaku di tempat duduknya. Tak menyangka Changmin akan mengungkit hal itu lagi.

"Keluarga ? Siapa yang kau bicarakan ?"

"Anakmu akan menganggapmu sebagai ayah yang durhaka jika kau berbicara seperti itu Yunho-shi. Dan bagaimana dengan istrimu ?"

"Dia bukan anak dan istriku. Aku hanya punya satu tunangan yaitu Jaejoong."

Changmin mengepalkan jarinya di bawah meja. Sudah cukup selama ini ia menahan emosi. Ia tak habis pikir dengan manusia di depannya ini. Ia masih menganggap Jaejoong sebagai tunangannya setelah semua ini ? Pria ini benar-benar !

"Jaejoong hyung tak akan pernah terima jika kau masih menyebutnya sebagai tunangannya setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Lagipula ia berencana menikahi Seung Hyun jika saja kau tak datang kembali."

DEG

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia muak dengan manusia seperti Yunho. Tangannya gatal ingin menonjok Yunho hingga giginya lepas. Changmin sudah berlatih berjam-jam untuk mengendalikan emosinya semalam sebelum bertemu Yunho dan akhirnya ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Changmin benar-benar muak. Ia akan berjanji, dirinya tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong disakiti oleh Yunho lagi.

Yunho tersentak kaget. Ia baru menyadari kalau Changmin sudah tak dihadapannya lagi. Matanya dengan buru-buru menyapu seluruh ruangan mencari kemada pemuda jangkung itu pergi. Ia tak mengundang Changmin untuk bertengkar, tapi ia meminta bantuan. Yunho segera bangun dari duduknya dan mengejar Changmin.

"Tunggu dulu Changmin-ah."

Yunho menarik bahu Changmin dan membuat pemuda itu berhadapan dengannya. Changmin yang sudah kalut, karena emosi langsung saja meninju wajah Yunho sekuat yang ia bisa. Setelah puas melihat Yunho terjungkal ke belakang dan mendapat memar di pipinya, Changmin segera pergi dari sana. Namun sebelum ia meraih handle pintu restoran, ia berkata

"Jangan pernah ganggu Jae hyung lagi, atau aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu."

Kejadian itu membuat seluruh pengunjung di café menjadi tercengang, tak terkecuali seorang pemuda yang duduk di pojokan café. Pemuda itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya. Rencananya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang sudah dikiranya.

.

.

 **Before the Light**

 **RinFe Shaw**

.

.

"Dari mana ?"

Tidak lagi ! Changmin membatin dalam hati, ia tak mungkin tertangkap basah untuk kedua kalinya pergi tanpa ijin oleh Jaejoong kan. Namun suara dingin yang muncul dari belakangnya membuat hal itu hanya angan-angannya saja. Changmin membalikkan badannya, ia melihat Jaejoong berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Jangan coba berbohong padaku."

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh ia bosan berkata bohong pada hyungnya. Sedari dulu ia selalu menutup mulutnya tentang masalah ini. Entah Changmin tak tahu sampai mana ia tahan menyembunyikan hal ini pada Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak terlihat menyeramkan hyung."

Jaejoong menggeram. Ia kesal dengan Changmin. Sedari dulu ia tahu Changmin menyembunyikan satu hal besar darinya. Ia tak tahu apa itu, tapi itu pasti berhubungan dengan dirinya dan Yunho. Yunho lagi ?! Tidak bosankah namja bermata musang itu mengusik kehidupannya.

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan Tuan Shim. Katakan saja darimana kau ?"

Siwon yang baru kembali dari dapur, memandang aneh kedua manusia yang terlihat sedang mengobarkan bendera perang dingin di ruang keluarga. Ditangan kanannya ia menggenggam setoples cookies yang baru saja selesai dibuat Jaejoong. Ia berani bertaruh Changmin pasti akan iri jika ia tahu kalau Jaejoong sengaja membuatkan cookies untuknya. Tapi dugaannya meleset, Changmin hanya memandang sekilas dirinya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jaejoong lagi. Siwon paham, sepertinya masalah ini lumayan rumit. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi sambil mengunyah cookies dan mendengarkan percakapan kedua manusia itu.

"Aku habis menemui Yunho. Ia memintaku untuk menemuinya, dan meminta bantuan." Changmin berkata jujur.

Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya, ia pusing. Dirinya sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah Yunho dulu. Sudah cukup dengan masalah kerjaannya yang menumpuk. Ia tak mau mendadak gila karena Yunho.

"Kembalilah kekamarmu Min-ah." Kata Jaejoong seraya meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan menuju kamarnya. Siwon hanya memandang sendu punggung adik kesayangannya. Changmin kembali kekamar, Seung Hyun sedang pergi dan Jaejoong yang frustasi dikamarnya. Siwon merasa rumah ini mengejeknya karena hanya ia sendiri yang duduk di ruang keluarga.

Siwon menghela nafas keras. Mengacak rambutnya dan menghentakan kakinya kesal, kekanakan sekali. Ia menggeram lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar Jaejoong.

Tok tok …

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam Siwon langsung masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong. Ia melihat Jaejoong meringkuk di kasur membelakanginya. Siwon menghela nafas, ia merebahkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau tak apa Joongie ?"

"Hmm."

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya menarik Jaejoong agar berbalik menghadapnya. Jaejoong hanya menurut, ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada Siwon. Nyaman sekali. Dulu Yunho selalu melakukan hal ini saat mereka akan tidur. Jadi Jaejoong akan tertidur dalam pelukan Yunho sampai pagi dan bangun dengan aroma tubuh Yunho yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Yunho juga menghubungiku. Ia meminta bertemu denganku, tapi karena aku tak bisa akhirnya kami mengobrol lewat telepon."

Hening.

"Ia berkata kalau ia masih mencintaimu."

Hening.

"Dan berharap kau mau memaafkannya lalu kembali menjalin hubungan denganmu."

"Aku tak mencintainya lagi." Kata Jaejoong dengan ketus.

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, suara Jaejoong tidak terdengar seperti apa yang dikatakannya. Siwon menumpukan dagunya di kepala Jaejoong.

"Lagipula aku tak suka dengan orang sudah mempunyai istri dan anak." Sambung Jaejoong.

Siwon hanya tersenyum. Jaejoong hanya tak mengerti kejadian yang sebenarnya. Kalau ia mengerti mungkin tak akan seperti ini akhirnya. Ia hanya ingin Yunho yang menjelaskan pada Jaejoong secara langsung. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya butuh waktu untuk bertemu. Keduanya harus menurunkan ego dan emosinya masing-masing terlebih dahulu.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Berbaikanlah dengan Changmin, okey sayang ?"

"Hmm."

Siwon menarik selimut menutupi Jaejoong hingga leher, lalu keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Ini melelahkan, cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong membuatnya lapar. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, mencari makanan. Ia ingin nasi goreng, tapi tak bisa membuatnya. Ia tak mungkin membangunkan Jaejoong kan ? Siwon berdiri di depan kulkas sambil berpikir. Ia harus secepatnya bertemu dengan Yunho. Di cafe. Cafe yang menjual nasi goreng. Siwon tersenyum idiot memikirkan rencananya dan nasi goreng. Nasi goreng aku dataaaangg¬¬¬¬¬

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to :** **Kuminosuki, gothiclolita89, pearlshasha, OceanBlue030415, Reanelisabeth, Damchu98, nabratz, shancez, yikyung, whirlwind27, Fetty818, UMeWookie, Xianie, jung hana, rean-elisabeth, ririn, Yikyung and all of my precious silent reader.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last, review please ... Don't be silent reader !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (25)**

 **Jung Yunho (27)**

 **Shim Changmin (22)**

 **Park Yoochun (26)**

 **Kim Junsu (24)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Sad**

 **Rate : M hehe..**

 **Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

 **Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal. Maaf kalo kadang update lama.**

 **And the story is begin ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Siwon menarik selimut menutupi Jaejoong hingga leher, lalu keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Ini melelahkan, cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong membuatnya lapar. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, mencari makanan. Ia ingin nasi goreng, tapi tak bisa membuatnya. Ia tak mungkin membangunkan Jaejoong kan ? Siwon berdiri di depan kulkas sambil berpikir. Ia harus secepatnya bertemu dengan Yunho. Di cafe. Cafe yang menjual nasi goreng. Siwon tersenyum idiot memikirkan rencananya dan nasi goreng. Nasi goreng aku dataaaangg¬¬¬¬¬_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Before the Light Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong hanya duduk diam di tempatnya. Di depannya baru saja dihidangkan semangkuk jumbo es krim vanilla dengan topping strawberry kesukaannya. Sejak lima menit yang lalu perhatiannya teralihkan dari es krim di depannya ke arah dua namja yang sangat dikenalnya. Mereka duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mungkin tempat Jaejoong yang berada terlalu di pinggir sehingga kedua namja tersebut tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Choi Siwon dan Jung Yunho.

Shit ! Sekarang Jaejoong mulai menyesal mengapa ia duduk terlalu di pojok. Tadinya ia berencana untuk menikmati makanan kesukaannya tanpa ada gangguan. Tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa mendengar sama sekali percakapan antara mereka. Ingatkan Jaejoong untuk tidak membuatkan makan malam sebelum Choi Siwon menjelaskan semua padanya. Tentang Yunho dan pertemuannya sekarang.

Jaejoong mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan es krim malang dihadapannya sekarang. Jaejoong mulai menyendokkan es krim itu ke mulutnya. Nyaris saja, ia merasakan cairan dingin kental itu masuk ke mulutnya jika saja ia tidak di kejutkan dengan suara gebrakan dari meja tempat Siwon dan Yunho duduk.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Ia melihat Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan berteriak marah.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Tuan Jung Yang Terhormat ! Kau bukan lagi tunangan adikku. Kau pikir setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong, aku ataupun adikku itu dengan mudah memaafkanmu ?! Kau bahkan melamarnya saat simpananmu itu sedang hamil. Aku bahkan tak tahu yang mana kekasih dan yang mana simpanan. Kau tak tahu bagaimana terpuruknya ia saat kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu demi yeoja simpananmu itu. Kau bahkan meninggalkannya dua hari sebelum pernikahan kalian, yang seharusnya itu menjadi momen paling membahagiakan baginya. Tapi kau membuatnya menangis Jung ! Kau mengecewakannya ! Oh, ayolah Jung ! Kapan kau akan menjelaskan padanya ?"

Siwon segera pergi dari tempatnya. Yunho yang melihat itu menjadi gelagapan. Jika Siwon tak mau membantunya tak mungkin ada orang lagi yang bisa membantunya untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong kepelukannya kembali. Dan bagaimana Yunho mau menjelaskan semuanya pada Jaejoong, jika namja cantik itu selalu tak memperdulikannya saat mereka bertemu. Yunho segera mencekal lengan Siwon untuk mencegah Siwon pergi.

"Ah, ya. Dan ingat Jung, jika kau tak segera menjelaskan pada Jaejoong apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kau tidak diperbolehkan ikut campur lagi dalam kehidupan Jaejoong. Kurasa Choi Seung Hyun lebih baik dari dirimu untuk kupasangakan dengan Jaejoong."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Siwon segera menyentak tangannya dari cekalan Yunho dan keluar dari restoran. Batal sudah rencananya untuk makan nasi goreng. Padahal dirinya sudah mengidam makanan itu dari kemarin malam.

"Haruskah aku menyerah Jae ? Kau benar-benar sulit untuk kuraih. Aku benar-benar bodoh." Gumam Yunho. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya. Ini sungguh mengejutkan dan apa tadi ? Siwon mau memasangkannya dengan Seung Hyun ? Si alien itu ? Hell no ! Demi penis besar dan panjang milik Yunho, apa hyungnya itu bercanda ? Ingatkan juga pada Jaejoong untuk menendang selangkangan Siwon. Ia tak sabar ingin membuat Siwon junior mati rasa karena mulutnya itu yang tak bisa dijaga.

Jaejoong tersentak saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya. Ia segera mengeluarkan benda itu dari sakunya.

 _From : 010xxxxxxxxx_

 _'_ _Jae, ini aku Yunho. Kau boleh memaki, memarahi, memukul dan kau berhak membenciku Jae. Tapi bisakah kau datang ke Taman di dekat apartemenmu ? Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu sebelum aku pergi ke Jepang. Kumohon datanglah, kutunggu kau jam 8 malam nanti. Aku mencintaimu, Jae'_

Seringaian Jaejoong makin melebar. Memikirkan rencananya. Ia tersenyum puas. Jaejoong bisa pastikan ini tak akan mudah bagi Yunho.

 _'_ _Apa-apan si Jung itu ? Setelah seenaknya datang dan mengacaukan semuanya. Ia mau pergi begitu saja ? Tentu tak semudah itu Jung. Akan kubuat penis besar Yunho menjadi hidangan makan malam nanti jika Yunho benar-benar akan pergi. Kupastikan kau menyesal setelah ini.'_

Oke enyahkan pikiran tentang penis Jae. Kau terdengar seperti maniak. Let's move to the other topic ! Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Si Jung brengssek itu. Dan tak melihat apapun. Shit ! Jaejoong kehilangan targetnya.

.

.

 **Before The Light**

 **RinFe Shaw**

.

.

Yunho duduk termenung di bangku taman. Pandangannya menerawang ke depan. Ini sudah melewati jam makan siang tapi Yunho belum beranjak dari sana. Sekaleng minuman digenggamannya. Ia mulai berpikir betapa kacau hidupnya saat Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Ralat ! Ia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Ia sadar dari awal Jaejoong akan sangat sulit untuk kembali di raih. Yunho merasa hidupnya ini seperti dalam drama-drama tragis walaupun sebenarnya hidupnya lebih tragis.

"Jung Yunho ?"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, setelah mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, ia tak kenal dengan orang ini tapi dari mana orang asing ini tahu namanya ?

"Kau siapa ?"

"Kau tak ingat denganku ? Aku Kim Junsu !"

Didalam hidupnya, Yunho hanya mengenal satu orang yang bernama Kim Junsu. Dia adalah sahabat baiknya saat kuliah sekaligus sahabat Jaejoong semasa high school-nya. Tapi Kim Junsu yang ia kenal tak memiliki rambut berwarna merah menyala seperti ini. Dan apa-apaan itu ? Orang asing yang mengaku Kim Junsu ini memakai softlens dan tiga tindik ditelinga kirinya ? Yunho semakin yakin kalau orang ini bukanlah Kim Junsu yang ia kenal. Mungkin Kim Junsu yang lain.

"Jangan bercanda Kim Junsu yang kukenal tak seperti ini."

"Yah ! Kau benar-benar brengsek Jung ! Akan kubakar boneka bambi mu itu!"

Yunho tersentak. Didunia ini hanya orang-orang terdekatnya saja yang tahu tentang boneka bambi miliknya. Ahra bahkan tak mengetahui hal ini. Yunho memandang Junsu dari atas sampai bawah dengan mulut menganga. Junsu benar-benar banyak berubah.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu Yunho. Kau terlihat seperti akan menerkamku !"

"Kau banyak berubah, Su"

Junsu duduk di sebelah Yunho dan dengan seenaknya mengambil minuman Yunho. Ia menegaknya dan menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri saja Jung. Dunia itu berputar."

Yunho menundukkan wajahnya. Yunho tahu itu. Dunia itu berputar. Tapi baru sekarang ia mengerti maksudnya. Yunho memejamkan matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam membiarkan aroma bunga dan batang pohon masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya.

"Kau terlihat sedang memiliki masalah Jung. Mau berbagi denganku ?"

"Terlalu banyak masalah. Aku tak tahu harus mulai darimana."

"Ini kartu namaku. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau punya masalah."

Yunho menatap kartu yang di berikan Junsu. Matanya membelalak lebar. Junsu seorang psikiater ? Benarkah ini ? Yunho kembali menatap Junsu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Jangan menilai seseorang dari sampulnya Jung."

"Kau psikiater ? Kukira kau model."

"Benarkah ? Apa body-ku benar-benar cocok untuk menjadi model ? Saran yang bagus, mungkin aku bisa jadikan itu sebagai pekerjaan sampingan."

"Kau benar-benar gila, Su."

"Ah, ya aku harus pergi sebentar lagi aku ada janji dengan seorang pasien. Dan kuharap saat kita bertemu nanti masalah cintamu itu bisa selesai."

Yunho terkejut. Darimana Junsu tahu masalah Yunho saat ini. Tapi Yunho hanya memaksakan senyuman.

"Ya, terima kasih sebelumnya. Terima kasih kau menghabiskan minumanku." Ucap Yunho dengan sedikit candaan.

.

.

 **Before The Light**

 **RinFe Shaw**

.

.

Junsu berjalan terburu-buru di lobby rumah sakit. Ia terlambat lima belas menit untuk menemui pasien pertamanya. Ia tidak siapa untuk dimarahi kepala rumah sakit yang menurut perbincangan para suster dan dokter disini sangat galak. Kepala rumah sakit itu digosipkan memiliki kumis tebal dan perut buncit, khas sekali seperti gambaran bos-bos perusahaan lain. Ia memang tak pernah melihat kepala rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja memang. Tapi apa salahnya waspada. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menjalarinya, bagaimana jika ia nanti diperkosa oleh kepala rumah sakit itu ? Bisa habis bokong seksinya nanti. Junsu dengan tak sabar menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Ia berkali-kali menengok ke arah jam tangannya.

Ting

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Junsu dengan terburu-buru masuk kedalam lift tanpa melihat sekelilingnya.

"Iya, aku mengerti."

"..."

"Ah, Ya tuhan ! Sudah berapa kali kubilang aku baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Oke, aku akan menemuinya."

"..."

"Bisa kau hentikan omelanmu ? Aku tak akan kabur oke ? Aku akan menjalani konsultasi sesuai yang kau inginkan. Oke ?"

"..."

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"..."

Junsu hanya diam saat mendengar percakapan seseorang disebelahnya. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena tertutup kacamata hitam.

"Haahh ... Ini benar-benar menyebalkan !" umpat namja itu lalu melepas kacamata hitamnya.

Junsu menganga lebar. Orang ini. Namja cantik ini. Oh Tuhan ingatkan Junsu untuk menutup mulutnya, karena ia terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan mata melotot itu. Jangan lupakan air liur yang hampir menetes.

"Kim Jaejoong ?"

Orang yang dipanggilnya menoleh kearahnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya bingung dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Kau benar-benar lupa ?! Aku Kim Junsu, bodoh." Junsu meninju pelan bahu Jaejoong. Tapi apa yang didapatnya ? Orang yang dipanggil Kim Jaejoong hanya diam dan kerutan di dahinya bertambah dalam. Sungguh ! Demi apa ! Junsu malu sekali. Bagaimana jika orang yang didepannya ternyata bukan Kim Jaejoong, sahabatnya dulu.

"Kau berbicara denganku ?" Tanya orang itu.

GUBRAK !

Ingin sekali Junsu menceburkan kepalanya ke dalam air pel. Ini benar-benar memalukan sekaligus mengesalkan. Junsu menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku salah mengenali orang. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Junsu berkata sambil membungkukkan badannya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

"Ppffhh..." Orang itu mencoba menahan tawanya tapi ia tak bisa dan akhirnya,

"HAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Kini giliran Junsu yang mengerutkan keningnya. Namja ini gila atau apa ? Aneh ! Sedetik kemudian Junsu membelalakkan matanya, ia menatap namja disebelahnya. Tak salah lagi namja disebelahnya ini ...

"Kau pasien kejiwaan ? Dimana suster yang seharusnya bersamamu ? Haishhh ... Bagaimana ia meninggalkan seseorang dengan otak sedikit geser ini sendirian ? Ini bisa membahayakan orang lain."

GUBRAK !

Sebenarnya siapa yang otaknya sedikit geser disini ? Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh ini menyebalkan.

"Yah ! Siapa yang kau bilang gila, Su ?! Oh, Ya Tuhannn."

"K-Kau.."

"Sini biar aku peluk. Aku merindukanmu, bokong seksi !"

"Sialan ! Yah ! Kau membohongiku, hah ?! Dasar penis kecil !"

Jaejoong segera menghamburkan diri kedalam pelukan Junsu. Perjumpaan yang bodoh, benar-benar bodoh.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka tapi dua manusia idiot itu masih dalam posisinya berpelukan seperti teletubies. Mereka tak menyadari kalau sedang ditatap dengan tatapan aneh oleh seorang suster.

"Hei, aku merindukanmu, bokong seksi." Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri sambil memeluk Junsu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, apa penismu bertambah besar sekarang ?" Jaejoong menggetok kepala Junsu karena perkataannya.

Sementara suster yang berdiri di depan pintu lift menganga lebar. Apa-apaan ini ? Bokong seksi dan penis yang bertambah besar ? Dunia akan benar-benar kiamat. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong dan Junsu melepas pelukannya. Dan baru menyadari ada seseorang di depan pintu lift. Dan sejak kapan pintunya terbuka ? Mereka memandang horror pada suster yang ada di depan lift. Apa suster ini mendengar semua perkataan mereka ?

Keduanya tersenyum canggung pada suster dihadapannya dan membungkukkan badan. Sebelum bertambah malu keduanya segera keluar dari lift.

"Tadi itu bodoh sekali." Ucap Junsu.

"Seperti tidak biasa saja. Biasanya malah lebih parah dari ini kan ?"

Junsu tersenyum. Ia kembali mengecek jam tangannya. Holly shit ! Ia terlambat 30 menit. Masa bodoh ! Sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"Hhh... Ya sudah Jae. Aku harus pergi. Ada janji, kapan-kapan aku akan main ke rumahmu. Oke ?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggu, Su. Akan banyak yang akan kuceritakan padamu. Bye."

Keduanya berjalan terpisah. Junsu ke kiri dan Jaejoong kekanan. Tapi Jaejoong kemudian tersentak. Ia tak tahu siapa nama dokternya kali ini. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Siwon.

"Yeoboseo, hyung siapa-"

"Kim Junsu, ia doktermu."

"..."

Pip... pip... pip... Sambungan terputus.

"MWO ?!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dulu aku nge-post ff ini sampe chap sebelum chap ini. Jadi chap ini itu adalah lanjutan dari ff yang dulu sempet diskontinyu. Tapi sekarang aku usahain biar ngga diskontinyu lagi. Maka dari itu aku butuh dukungan dari pada reader sekalian. Terima kasih. Kasih saran sama kritik kalian yaa, biar aku tahu dimana kurangnya tulisanku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to : Kuminosuki, gothiclolita89, pearlshasha, OceanBlue030415, Reanelisabeth, Damchu98, nabratz, shancez, yikyung, whirlwind27, Fetty818, UMeWookie, Xianie, jung hana, rean-elisabeth, ririn, Yikyung** **,** **indy, Yoo Jung Ae,** **Choi ann, minjaeboojilid2, and all of my precious silent reader.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last, review please. DON'T BE SILENT READER !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (25)**

 **Jung Yunho (27)**

 **Shim Changmin (22)**

 **Park Yoochun (26)**

 **Kim Junsu (24)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Sad**

 **Rate : M hehe..**

 **Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

 **Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal. Maaf kalo kadang update lama.**

 **And the story is begin ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Kim Junsu, ia doktermu."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _Pip... pip... pip... Sambungan terputus._

 _"_ _HAH ?!"_

.

.

 **Before The Light (Chap 6)**

.

.

Junsu mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Jaejoong. Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya, saat Yunho melamar dirinya, saat hubungan Yunho dan Ahra terungkap sampai Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk bertemu ditaman.

"Jadi Jae, apa kau masih mencintainya ?" Tanya Junsu.

"..."

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir. Ia tak tahu perasaannya ini adalah rasa cinta atau hanya bentuk keterkejutan dari dirinya karena Yunho yang tiba-tiba kembali. Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan dan kembali memesan minuman.

Junsu sendiri sudah kesal dengan kelakuan Jaejoong. Namja cantik ini sebenarnya masih mencintai Yunho namun egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hal itu. Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu memandangnya.

"Jawab dengan jujur, Jae. Kau masih mencintainya ?"

"..."

"Jae ?"

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa memaafkannya ? Aku hampir gila saat Yunho pergi dariku tapi entah mengapa aku tak ingin Yunho pergi lagi dariku. Aku bahkan terlalu mencintainya untuk membencinya, Junsu."

"Jae, temui Yunho. Katakan kalau kau men..."

"Ini tak mudah ! Hatiku bahkan terlalu sakit hanya untuk menatap wajahnya, Junsu ! Aku masih marah padanya. Ia seenaknya datang dan memintaku kembali, apa dia tak memikirkan perasaanku ?!"

"Apa kau juga sudah mendengar penjalasan dari Yunho ?! Ia tak mungkin meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas, Jae. Dengarkan aku, kau tak bisa selamanya diam tanpa mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Kau harus memberikannya kesempatan, Jae."

"..."

"Siang tadi aku bertemu dengan Yunho ditaman. Ia terlihat kacau. Kau tahu ? Dia benar-benar masih mencintaimu, berikan dia waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku yakin ini hanya salah paham."

Jaejoong terdiam memikirkan perkataan Junsu. Ia menghela nafas kasar.

"Aku tak tahu, Junsu."

.

.

 **Before The Light**

 **RinFe Shaw**

.

.

Yunho tetap diam di tempatnya. Duduk sambil memandangi danau kecil yang ada di taman itu. Ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam dari waktu yang ia katakan pada Jaejoong untuk menemuinya di taman. Tapi tak se-inchi pun Yunho berpindah dari tempatnya.

Yunho mulai merasa kedinginan. Angin malam hari ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Yunho mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya. Langit terlihat mendung, angin mulai terasa lembap. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Yunho mulai merasa kalau kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Jelas saja, sejak siang ia belum sempat makan. Ia terus menerus duduk disini menunggu Jaejoong datang.

Besok mungkin dirinya tak mungkin lagi bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Ahra memintanya mengurus surat perceraian. Ia harus kembali ke Jepang besok. Apapun yang terjadi Yunho harus bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Sekalipun ia harus hujan-hujanan, pingsan atau kelaparan. Masa bodoh dengan itu semua.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk sambil menekuk lututnya. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan dibalik lipatan tangannya. Setelah pulang konsultasi dengan Junsu, ia sama sekali tak keluar dari kamar. Ia melewatkan makan siang dan tidak memperdulikan hyungnya yang terus membujuk dirinya untuk keluar.

Ini kacau. Kamarnya gelap. Jendelanya terbuka. Tak ada penerangan sedikitpun. Matanya bengkak karena sejak siang ia terus menerus menangis. Hanya Yunho yang bisa membuatnya sekacau ini. Ini sudah lewat satu jam dari waktu yang Yunho katakan padanya. Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya ke jendela. Langit mendung, air hujan mulai menetes. Jaejoong mulai berpikir, apa Yunho masih menunggunya di taman ?

Blar...

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar dengan keras membuat Jaejoong tersentak kembali ke alam sadarnya. Seperti orang yang baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk, keringat dingin mulai turun dari dahi namja cantik itu. Nafasnya memburu dan matanya tak focus. Pikirannya mulai tak tentu, ia gelisah. Jaejoong menyambar ponselnya, dan melihat 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Perasaan Jaejoong kalau itu adalah panggilan dari Yunho.

Jaejoong gelagapan, ia segera menyambar jaketnya. Ia harus menemui Yunho sekarang, apapun yang terjadi. Jaejoong segera keluar dari kamarnya. Tak peduli dengan penampilannya saat ini. Ia benar-benar harus menemui Yunho.

Siwon yang mendengar pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka langsung bangun dari duduknya. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju lantai dua. Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat kacau. Jaejoong terlihat terburu-buru dan mata bergerak tak focus. Siwon langsung mencengkram lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bahkan tak melihatnya, ia sibuk melihat kearah bawah. Nafasnya memburu. Siwon mengguncangkan badan Jaejoong seraya bertanya,

"Jae, kau mau kemana ?"

Jaejoong tak bergeming, ia terus menerus menundukkan kebawah dan mulai terisak. Siwon makin dibuat keheranan. Jaejoong tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Siwon kembali mengguncangkan badan Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong ! Kau dengar aku ?!" Jaejoong terkesiap. Airmata telah membasahi wajahnya, ia semakin terisak.

"Hhh ... h-hyung... tamanh... Yunho..." Jaejoong berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Jaejoong ? Ada apa dengan Yunho ?"

Jaejoong makin panik, hujan makin deras dan mungkin Yunho masih menunggunya disana. Ia menyentak tangan Siwon, dan berlari keluar apartemen. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan Siwon yang memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya kembali. Hujan mulai turun dengan deras, membuat jalanan digenangi oleh air. Berkali-kali Jaejoong hampir terpeleset. Seluruh badannya basah karena hujan, ia tak perduli jika dirinya menjadi bahan perbincangan orang-orang dihalte saat ia melewatinya.

Jaejoong terus berlari menembus hujan. Ia menangis dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan, dan sekarang ia merasa nafasnya sesak dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Tak ada siapapun disana.

Airmatanya turun dengan deras, berlomba dengan air hujan menuruni pipi mulusnya. Jaejoong jatuh terduduk ditaman sambil terus menangis. Yunho-nya sudah pergi dan namja itu tak akan kembali lagi. Ini salahnya, Yunho sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf dengannya tapi sama sekali tak pernah dipedulikan oleh dirinya.

Jaejoong menyesal sungguh. Ia ingin Yunho kembali dan membiarkan namja itu menjelaskan semuanya. Badannya bergetar, Jaejoong baru sadar, udara malam ini sungguh dingin, ditambah dengan angin dan hujan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jaejoong kedinginan. Jaejoong merasa hatinya dingin dan kosong saat menyadari Yunho tak lagi menepati ruang tersebut.

"Hiks.. Kau membohongiku Yunho, kau berkata... hiks ... kalau kau tak akan pergi lagi... hiks tapi ... hiks... Kau tak ada disini. Kau pembohong !"

"Aku disini, Jae. Aku tak akan pergi, aku janji."

Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang tubuhnya. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, isakan makin keras saat melihat Yunho berdiri di belakangnya dengan membawa payung. Jaejoong segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Yunho. Masih dengan isakan tangis, Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar untuk memegang wajah Yunho.

"Yunho. Jung Yunho." Gumam Jaejoong saat tangannya berhasil menyentuh wajah Yunho. Jaejoong menitikkan airmatanya seraya terus menerus menggumamkan nama Yunho. Semakin sering ia menyebut nama Yunho, dirinya semakin yakin bahwa hatinya masih tertulis nama Yunho dengan jelas.

Yunho memejamkan matanya saat tangan kasar Jaejoong menyentuh di pipi kirinya, sentuhan ini sangat ia rindukan. Kehangatan mulai menjalar di tubuhnya. Dan suara Jaeoong yang memanggil namanya, membuat hatinya tenang. Tapi isakan itu membuat hati Yunho menjadi berdenyut sakit. Yunho membuka matanya, perasaanya membludak. Yunho membuang payungnya dan segera menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

Ia mendekap Jaejoong sangat erat, seolah tak ada hari esok lagi. Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho, Jaejoong bisa merasakan detak jantung Yunho. Ia terisak, betapa ia merindukan pelukan ini. Jaejoong tak tahu bagaimana ia hidup tanpa Yunho disampingnya selama ini. Yunho dan Jaejoong terus berpelukan, mencoba menyampaikan betapa mereka merindukan segala hal tentang kisah masa lalu mereka.

.

.

 **Before The Light**

 **RinFe Shaw**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong bangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut sakit. Ia memegang kepalanya dan merasakan sebuah kain basah menempel didahinya. Ia demam ? Jaejoong mencoba bangun dengan kepala yang terus berdenyut sakit dan segera mengambil cermin yang tergeletak di meja nakas tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Sial ! Ia benar-benar terlihat kacau dengan hidung merah, pipi pucat dan mata sayu. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya, alisnya berkerut. Sejak kapan ia mengubah cat dinding kamarnya menjadi hitam dan kemana seluruh kolesi boneka helo kitty-nya ?

Sementara itu, dari pintu Yunho datang membawa nampan berisi bubur dan susu. Seolah menyadari kebingungan Jaejoong yang pasti sedang bertanya-tanya dimana ia. Yunho langsung menjawab,

"Kau ada di apartemenku."

Hampir saja Jaejoong berteriak kaget saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul. Ia menolehkan pandangannya pada Yunho dan menatap wajah pria itu. Jaejoong memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Yunho. Jadi yang semalam itu bukan mimpi ? Tentang ia menangis dipelukan Yunho itu bukan mimpi ?

"Semalam kau pingsan, dan aku tak tahu harus membawamu kemana. Lagipula kau tidak membawa ponsel dan dompet, jadi aku bawa kau ke apartemenku. Dan maaf semalam aku mengganti bajumu, karena kau tidak mungkin tidur dengan baju yang basah." Jelas Yunho dengan panjang lebar.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tubuhnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Yunho sebelumnya, ia sudah berganti pakaian. Sejauh ini tak ada yang aneh, ia juga tak merasakan kalau hole-nya terasa sakit. Itu berarti dirinya bisa percaya pada kata-kata Yunho.

"Jja ! Kau harus makan dan minum obat." Ujar Yunho sambil menyerahkan nampan yang dibawanya kepangkuan Jaejoong.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya saat mendengar kata obat. Ia tak suka benda itu, pahit dan membuatnya mual. Yunho terkekeh melihat reaksi Jaejoong, benar-benar menggemaskan. Dengan reflek Yunho mengacak surai Jaejoong yang menimbulkan rona merah menjalar di pipi Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja. Obatnya tak akan pahit karena aku sengaja mengambil yang sirup dengan rasa jeruk. Karena aku ingat kalau kau memakan obat berbentuk selain sirup, kau akan memuntahkannya lagi."

Tanpa sadar perkataan Yunho, seolah-olah menjelaskan bahwa namja tampan itu tak pernah melupakan Jaejoong sedikitpun. Jaejoong mulai teringat sesuatu,

"Kau tidak jadi kembali ke Jepang, Yun ?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara lirih. Tenggorokannya lumayan sakit saat mengeluarkan suara.

"Dan meninggalkanmu yang sedang sakit ini sendiri ? Tentu saja tidak."

"Mianhe, aku merepotkanmu." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya membuat Yunho tak enak hati.

"Hei ! Jangan seperti itu, kau sama sekali tak merepotkanku. Makanlah lalu minum obat, aku mau mandi dulu." Yunho lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di kamar itu.

Selepas kepergian Yunho. Jaejoong tak langsung memakan makanannya. Ia menaruh nampan itu diatas meja nakas. Jaejoong berjalan mengitari kamar Yunho, Yunho tak mengubah apapun disini kecuali cat dinding yang dulunya berwarna biru dan sekarang berwarna hitam legam membuat kesan elegan.

Dulu Jaejoong sering bermain ke apartemen Yunho, untuk menemani Yunho. Terkadang ia merasa kasihan melihat Yunho tinggal sendirian di apartemen seluas ini. Yah, walaupun ada alasan lain yang jauh lebih mendominasi dibanding itu. Kalian tahu dengan betul apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang hanya tinggal berdua disebuah apartemen dan belum lagi ditambah dengan faktor kemesuman seorang Jung Yunho. Membuat anak tentunya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat melihat sebuah foto di pigura kecil yang terletak di atas televisi. Disitu terlihat dua orang namja kecil yang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Namja yang ada di sebelah kanan terlihat sangat manis dengan senyuman malaikatnya dan rambut berwarna almond. Dan namja satunya lagi yang ada disebelah kiri, terlihat sangat tampan. Namja itu melihat kearah kamera sambil tersenyum, hingga memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

Itu dirinya dan Yunho. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dengan masa kecilnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong menghabiskan masa kecilnya bersama-sama namun keduanya berisah, Yunho harus meninggalkan Jaejoong karena orang tuanya menerima tugas dari perusahaan yang mengharuskan keluarga Yunho pindah ke Seoul. Lalu mereka bertemu lagi secara tak sengaja dan menjalin hubungan. Kemudian, yah.. mimipi buruk itu datang.

"Kau belum makan, Jae ?" Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi kaget karena makanan yang dibawanya masih penuh dan tidak berkurang.

"Aku tak memasukkan apapun kedalam makananmu itu, jadi jangan khawatir." Ucap Yunho.

"Bukan, tenggorokanku sakit dan aku-"

"Berhenti bicara Jae! Kau bisa menyakiti pita suaramu, istirahatlah oke ?"

Yunho menggiring Jaejoong berbaring ketempat tidur. Yunho memegang lengan kiri Jaejoong dari belakang. Posisi Yunho yang berada di sebelah kanan Jaejoong, membuat lengan Yunho seperti sedang memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

Pelukan ini. Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan. Aroma Yunho setelah mandi benar-benar membuatnya tenang. Dan segala bentuk perhatian yang Yunho berikan padanya membuat pertahanan Jaejoong luluh. Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho yang berada di lengan kirinya. Jaejoong merematnya pelan dan menggenggamnya.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya ke samping kanan agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Yunho. Tangan Yunho masih ia genggam dengan erat. Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho dengan seksama.

"Peluk aku Yunho."

Tanpa babibu lagi Yunho segera merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Merasakan betapa pas-nya tubuh mungil Jaejoong di pelukannya. Pinggang ramping Jaejoong yang sangat cocok dengan dekapan lengannya. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho merasakan debaran jantung namja di depannya. Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Yunho masing tetap berada pada posisinya.

Perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan mereka, memberi jarak pada keduanya. Yunho melemparkan senyuman pada Jaejoong, ia bahagia. Merasakan pelukan hangat Jaejoong dan melihat Jaejoong dari jarak sedekat ini. Perasaannya membuncah. Dengan perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya hingga dahinya menempel dengan dahi Jaejoong, merasakan nafas Jaejoong menerpa bibirnya. Yunho meremas perlahan pinggang Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik ini mengginggit bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Yunho menarik badan Jaejoong agar lebih dekat lagi pada tubuhnya. Hidung mereka bergesekan. Yunho memejamkan matanya, dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Jaejoong menciumnya. Yunho membelalakkan matanya, ia bahkan belum siap.

Jaejoong hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada Yunho tanpa melumatnya. Tapi melihat reaksi Yunho yang menurutnya lucu, dengan usil Jaejoong menjilat sensual bibir Yunho dan meremas perlahan rambut namja tampan itu. Yunho mulai menutup matanya dan menikmati rasa kenyal bibir Jaejoong yang sangat ia rindukan.

Lima menit kemudian, keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah yang merah. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Yunho, wajahnya memerah hingga telinganya terasa panas. Yunho menghapus jejak saliva yang berada di sudut bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jadi karena ini kau mau menceraikanku dan apakah pantas seorang laki-laki yang belum resmi bercerai dengan istrinya berciuman dengan orang lain ? Bahkan kalian tinggal di apartemen yang sama."

Keduanya sontak langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Rasa bersalah muncul dihati Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya, nafasnya memburu. Bahunya agak bergetar, dirinya baru sadar kalau ia adalah penghancur rumah tangga seorang pria yang sialnya ia cintai. Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong seolah-olah menyampaikan pada namja cantik ini bahwa dirinya tak akan meninggalkannya.

Go Ahra berdiri disana dengan angkuh bersama dengan anaknya Go Jihye.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga. Dan Ahra mulai muncul buat ganggu hubungan YunJae, ughhh panaaaasss PANASSS... Dan seperti biasa aku minta saran dan kritik kalian tentang tulisanku, silahkan kalian kasi sarandan kritik tentang tulisanku biar nantinya tulisanku bisa lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih buat para reader yang udah mau kasi saran ke aku dan kasi review kalian, itu semua bikin aku makin semangat. Terima kasih *deep bow.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to : Kuminosuki, gothiclolita89, pearlshasha, OceanBlue030415, Reanelisabeth, Damchu98, nabratz, shancez, yikyung, whirlwind27, Fetty818, UMeWookie, Xianie, jung hana, rean-elisabeth, ririn, Yikyung** **,** **indy, Yoo Jung Ae,** **Choi ann, minjaeboojilid2, meirah.1111, littlecupcake noona, runashine88, JonginDO, MyBabyWonKyu and all of my precious silent reader.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last, review please. DON'T BE SILENT READER !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (25)**

 **Jung Yunho (27)**

 **Shim Changmin (22)**

 **Park Yoochun (26)**

 **Kim Junsu (24)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Sad**

 **Rate : M hehe..**

 **Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

 **Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal. Maaf kalo kadang update lama.**

 **And the story is begin ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Go Ahra berdiri disana dengan angkuh bersama dengan anaknya Go Jihye._

.

.

 **Before The Light (Chap 7)**

.

.

 **Flashback 1 year ago**

.

.

Yunho pulang ke apartemennya dengan tegesa-gesa. Ia lupa kalau ia sudah berjanji akan menemani Jaejoong makan malam. Ini bahkan sudah pukul dua pagi. Ia malah sibuk dengan Go Ahra, yeoja itu menelponnya tadi siang dan memintanya untuk datang ke apartemennya. Awalnya Yunho menolak, tapi Ahra berkata jika itu adalah keinginan bayinya dan Yunho tak tega menolak permintaan yeoja yang nantinya akan melahirkan darah dagingnya. Walaupun entah mengapa masih terselip keraguan di hatinya tentang anak yang dikandungan Ahra.

Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat keadaan begitu gelap. Apa Jaejoong juga lupa dengan janjinya ? Yunho melepas sepatunya dan meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar.

Click...

Seketika ruangan menjadi terang. Yunho melepas jasnya, lalu melonggarkan dasinya. Ia terlihat kelelahan sekali, setelah seharian bekerja dan menuruti permintaan Ahra yang tak ada habisnya, minta inilah minta itulah. Seandainya Ahra sedang tidak mengandung anaknya, mungkin Yunho akan melemparkan yeoja itu ke Sungai Han.

"Darimana saja kau ?"

Yunho tersentak, ia menengok ke arah ruang keluarga. Jaejoong berdiri disana dengan raut wajah datar dan tangan yang berlipat didadanya. Oh Tuhan ! Semoga kau masih mau melindungiku. Yunho meletakkan jas dan tasnya disofa dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Aku tak memintamu mendekat Tuan Jung ! Cukup jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Yunho tersentak, ia mematung di tempatnya. Jaejoong tak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu sebelumnya bahkan saat mereka bertengkar. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat kantung mata Jaejoong bengkak, pasti namja itu menunggunya pulang. Perasaan bersalah makin menjadi-jadi saat Yunho menyadari Jaejoong berbicara tak menatap wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku..." Yunho mencoba berjalan mendekati Jaejoong kembali, tapi Jaejoong malah memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Yunho.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat brengsek !"

Jaejoong berteriak dan melemparkan vas bunga ke arah Yunho. Untung saja Yunho berhasil mengelak. Bahu Jaejoong bergetar, nafasnya memburu bulir-bulir airmata mulai keluar menuruni pipinya. Yunho gelagapan, apa Jaejoong sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Ahra ?

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Jae ?" tanya Yunho, terdengar jelas nada khawatir disana.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Yun ? Pernikahan kita dua bulan lagi, tapi kau semakin menjauh. Kau bahkan sama sekali tak membantuku mempersiapkan pernikahan kita."

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam ? Aku mulai ragu tentang perasaanmu padaku. Kau bisa membatalkan pernikahannya jika memang kau belum siap."

"..."

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, dirinya sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Apa ia benar-benar menginginkan Yunho membatalkan pernikahan mereka ? Jaejoong terisak makin keras.

"Lihat ? Kau... hiks... bahkan hanya diam...hiks... Kumohon...hiks... katakan sesuatu Yunho."

"..."

Yunho tak bergeming. Ia terpaku, Jaejoongnya menangis karena dirinya. Air mata itu turun karena ia mengabaikan Jaejoong. Yunho ingin mengatakan beribu-ribu maaf pada Jaejoong, ia ingin mengatakan betapa menyesalnya ia mengabaikan Jaejoong tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Yunho merasa seluruh persendiannya kaku. Yunho hanya bisa menatap penuh luka pada Jaejoong yang masih terisak.

Ingatan Yunho tentang pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong setahun yang lalu kemudian masa indahnya dengan Jaejoong lalu kehamilan Ahra berputar dikepalanya seperti film rusak. Ia begitu mencintai Jaejoong dan ingin hidup bersama dengannya menghabiskan masa tuanya bersama namja cantik itu. Namun disisi lain, bagaimana dengan Ahra ? Ahra hamil adalah kesalahannya. Ia mengkhianati Jaejoong dan Ahra, dan sekarang Yunho menyesal. Ia menyesal telah bermain dibelakang Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong seperti ini.

Jaejoong masih terisak di tempatnya. Ia jatuh terduduk di karpet, menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya. Jaejoong tak habis pikir, biasanya Yunho akan memeluknya dan meminta maaf ribuan kali saat mereka bertengkar. Tapi Yunho hanya diam mematung didepannya. Tak lama kemudian, saat Jaejoong merasa tangisannya sedikit mereda ia bangun dari duduknya. Jaejoong menatap nyalang Yunho yang masih berdiri didepannya.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Jung!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Jaejoong menyambar jaketnya dan kunci mobil miliknya. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa ke pintu apartemen Yunho. Seperti tersambar petir, Yunho tersentak. Jantungnya bergemuruh, nafasnya memburu. Yunho segera mengejar Jaejoong yang belum keluar dari apartemennya. Ia menarik lengan namja cantik itu kemudian merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Jung !"

Jaejoong meronta sambil menangis keras di pelukkan Yunho. Ia memukul bahu Yunho berkali-kali, ia meluapkan amarahnya dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yunho. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya membiarkan Jaejoong memukulnya. Rasa sakit ini mungkin tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang sudah ia ciptakan dihati Jaejoong. Tenaga Jaejoong mulai berkurang, ia sudah tak lagi memukul Yunho, namun bahunya masih bergetar menahan tangis.

"Mianhe, Jae. Kau boleh memukulku, tapi jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Maafkan aku yang mengacuhkanmu selama ini. Dan kau tidak boleh membatalkan pernikahan kita, apapun yang terjadi kita akan tetap menikah."

Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan menghadapkan wajah Jaejoong ke wajahnya. Yunho berbisik lembut didepan bibir Jaejoong. Ia menyesal, air mata Jaejoong yang menetes membuat hatinya terasa perih, bahkan untuk menarik nafaspun terasa sakit. Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan kedua ibu jarinya perlahan.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Jae. Aku tak bisa meliatmu seperti ini." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan raut penyesalan, ia dapat melihat kesedihan dimata Jaejoong.

"Kau .. hiks... benar-benar bodoh ... hikss... Tapi aku masih ... hiks... saja mencintaimu... hiks.. Aku membencimu... hiks.. Jung Yunho bodoh."

"Ya aku memang bodoh. Mianhe."

"Kau ... hiks ... gendut."

"Aku memang gendut. Maafkan aku sayang."

"Kau... hiks... jelek."

"Ya, aku jelek. Kumohon maafkan aku sayang."

Jaejoong masih terisak didada Yunho. Namja tampan itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah mengabaikanku lagi, Yunho."

"Aku janji tak akan pernah mengabaikanmu lagi, sayang."

Yunho perlahan melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Jaejoong. Mereka saling menatap, menyampaikan betapa mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Yunho mempertipis jarak mereka, ia merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho. Mereka memejamkan mata dan perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Awalnya hanya menempel namun tak lama kemudian entah siapa yang memulai, saliva mulai menetes didagu Jaejoong. Lidah Yunho menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulut Jaejoong dan mengajak lidah Jaejoong bertarung. Kegiatan itu berlangsung lumayan lama, sampai Jaejoong memutuskan tautan bibir mereka karena kehabisan nafas.

"Kau membuat kantung mataku terlihat jelek, dasar bodoh."

Jaejoong menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Yunho. Tangannya yang berada di belakang leher Yunho, meremas perlahan rambut Yunho. Namja tampan itu mengeratkan pelukann di pinggang Jaejoong, mempersempit jarak tubuh mereka.

"Kau tetap cantik bagaimanapun dirimu, Boo."

"Kalau begitu gendong aku kekamar, aku lelah sekali dan ingin tidur."

"Apapun untukmu, Boo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Before The Light**

 **RinFe Shaw**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho menghela nafasnya kasar, ia lelah sekali. Pekerjaannya menumpuk, belum lagi kekacauan yang ada di bagian keuangan membuatnya makin frustasi. Sepertinya ia akan menginap di kantor malam ini. Dan itu berarti ia akan membiarkan Jaejoong sendirian di apartemennya. Yunho mengambil ponselnya, ia menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah diingatnya diluar kepala.

"Waeyo, Yun ?"

"Boo, maafkan aku sepertinya aku akan menginap dikantor malam ini, tugasku menumpuk. Maafkan aku, sayang."

"..."

"Boo, kau masih disana ?"

"Ya, aku disini. Gwaenchana, jangan khawatir aku akan menyuruh Junsu kerumah nanti menemaniku."

Yunho tau Jaejoong sebenarnya kecewa. Terdengar dengan jelas nada kecewa di seberang sana. Yunho pun sebenarnya tak menginginkan hal ini, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu sorenya dengan Jaejoong, menggoda kekasihnya itu sewaktu membuat makan malam.

"Jae, maafkan aku ne ? Sungguh aku tak bisa..."

"Gwaenchana Yun. Ah, aku harus mengangkat masakanku dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sepihak. Lagi-lagi Yunho menghela nafasnya kasar. Ini menjengkelkan. Yunho akan membelikkan Jaejoong lili putih dan cincin cartier sebagai permintaan maaf nanti. Ia jadi ingat kapan terakhir kali Yunho membelikan Jaejoong hadiah, itu sudah lama sekali. Biasanya setiap minggu ia menemani Jaejoong berbelanja dan pasti ia akan membelikan sesuatu untuk Jaejoong, entah itu bunga, pakaian atau apapun itu. Tapi setelah ia pulang liburan dari Jeju, entah mengapa ia menjadi sulit sekali meluangkan waktunya bersama Jaejoong. Tentunya ini semua karena kehamilan Ahra.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berbunyi, Yunho melirik nama pemanggil dan menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi Ahra, mau apa lagi ia hari ini. Jangan bilang yeoja itu ingin ditemani olehnya berbelanja. Cukup sudah ia ak mau lagi menemani Ahra berbelanja, bisa bangkrut ia nanti. Yunho membiarkan ponselnya berdering lama, tapi lama-kelamaan itu membuat kepala Yunho pusing. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Yunho menjawab panggilan telepon Ahra.

"Oppa ! Kenapa oppa lama sekali menjawab panggilanku, eoh ? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang oppa lakukan ?"

Suara cempreng Ahra langsung masuk ke pendengarannya saat ia menjawab panggilan yeoja itu. Yunho memijit dahinya frustasi, ia makin pusing mendengar Ahra berbicara. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menyumpal mulut yeoja itu dengan kaus kakinya.

"Apa lagi yang kau butuhkan, Ahra-ya ?" tanya Yunho dengan nada putus asa.

Hening sejenak.

"Oppa¬¬¬¬, temani aku kontrol ke dokter ne ? Ini sudah bulan ke tujuh, tapi kau baru menemaniku dua kali. Temani aku ne oppa ?"

Yunho merinding mendengar nada suara yang dipakai Ahra. Hampir semua ibu hamil mengalami mood swing, tapi kalau Ahra yang mengalaminya entah mengapa Yunho merasa kesal dan jengkel sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Ahra-ya, aku tak bisa menemanimu. Aku sibuk sekali."

"Ck ! Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya oppa harus menemaniku."

Ahra langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya. Yunho menyandarkan bahunya dikursi, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas pagi ini. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, masalah Jaejoong belum selesai kini muncul masalah Ahra. Yunho menegakkan badannya, ia menelpon sekertarisnya.

"Kosongkan jadwalku dua jam kedepan."

Setelah itu Yunho langsung menutup sambungannya. Otaknya butuh istirahat sebentar, ia tak peduli lagi dengan meeting-meeting yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting itu. Ia lebih baik istirahat di kamar yang ada di ruang kantornya.

.

.

 **Before The Light**

 **RinFe Shaw**

.

.

"Kandungan anda sangat baik nona Ahra dan jenis kelamin bayi anda perempuan. Tolong anda jaga kesehatan anda, untuk sementara anda tidak boleh mengkonsumsi alkohol dan ..."

Bla bla bla... Yunho tak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang sedang dikatakan dokter tentang kandungan Ahra. Ia terlalu malas menemani Ahra pergi kemanapun. Yunho melirik ke arah perut buncit Ahra, hatinya bergemuruh. Ia yakin didalam hati bahwa itu bukan anaknya. Bukannya Yunho tak mau tanggung jawab, tapi pergaulan Ahra itu terlalu bebas. Bahkan saat mereka berpacaran entah berapa kali Yunho memergoki Ahra bermesraan dengan lelaki lain. Bisa saja kan itu bukan anak Yunho, tapi anak lelaki lain yang entah sudah berapa kali Ahra berhubungan dengannya.

Mereka kini sudah berada di mobil, Ahra sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Yunho sendiri tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Pikirannya melayang, ia memikirkan tentang kandungan Ahra dan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Yunho harus tahu sebenarnya anak yang dikandungan Ahra adalah anak siapa.

Saat Ahra datang padanya dan berkata hamil lalu meminta pertanggung jawaban dirinya. Yunho sendiri sudah curiga, sebelumnya ia sudah tak lagi menemui Ahra selama sebulan, tapi saat itu kandungan Ahra sudah dua bulan. Yunho yakin itu bukanlah anaknya, lalu siapa sebenarnya ayah dari anak Ahra ? Memikirkan hal itu Yunho jadi pusing sendiri.

Kali ini Yunho mengantar Ahra sampai ke apartemennya tanpa diminta oleh yeoja itu. Tentu saja Ahra senang karena Yunho bersikap romantic padanya. Ia bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho, dan Yunho sengaja membiarkan hal itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia harus masuk ke dalam apartemen Ahra, mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan petunjuk ayah anak Ahra yang sebenarnya.

"Oppa, sampai sini saja ne ? Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, gomawo oppa."

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya ia bahkan baru saja sampai di depan lift. Ahra sepertinya tidak ingin ia tahu dimana apartemennya berada.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu sampai apartemenmu." Tegas Yunho.

"Mwo ?! Ah, tidak usah. Oppa pasti sibuk sekali kan ?" ucap Ahra gugup.

"Aku tak akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama hanya untuk tahu dimana apartemenmu kan ?"

Yunho bisa melihat mata Ahra yang bergerak gelisah. Yeoja ini seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu. Hal itu membuat Yunho makin penasaran dimana apartemen yeoja ini. Selama mereka berhubungan tak sekalipun Yunho pernah memasuki apartemen Ahra. Mereka hanya akan menyewa kamar hotel dan setelah itu Yunho mengantar Ahra sampai parkiran.

"T-Tapi oppa tidak usah mengantarku. Apartemenku... sangat berantakan, jadi sebaiknya oppa kembali saja ke kantor ne ?" Yunho memicingkan matanya, dahinya berkerut curiga.

"Kau sedang tidak menutupi sesuatu kan ? Kita akan memiliki anak Ahra dan selama kita berhubungan aku sama sekali tak tahu dimana letak apartemenmu." Sebenarnya Yunho sedikit tak rela saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"B-Baiklah." Ahra pun menyetujuinya. Yunho menyeringai, ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang ditutupi Ahra dan menyangkut hubungan mereka. Kalau saja Yunho tahu hal itu, tentunya ia punya alasan untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan yeoja ini.

Mereka kemudian memasuki lift. Dan keadaan kembali hening. Yunho sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Ahra yang sedang gugup. Tangan yeoja itu berkeringat dan jantungnya bergemuruh, bagaimana kalau Yunho tahu yang sebenarnya ? Ia ta mungkin melahirkan anak yang tanpa ayah kan ? Bisa-bisa ia menjadi bahan ejekan orang lain, belum lagi ia ingin merintis karir menjadi model setelah ia melahirkan nanti. Pikiran tentang it uterus bermunculan di kepala Ahra. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari pintu lift yang terbuka jika ia tak dipanggil oleh Yunho.

Ahra memasukkan password apartemennya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahinya. Yunho yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya diam, dalam hati ia juga gugup. Ahra membuka pintu apartemennya, dan mempersilahkan Yunho masuk. Sejauh ini ia sama sekali tak melihat adanya keanehan didalam apartemen Ahra. Yunho melepas sepatunya dan melangkah masuk menuju ke ruang tengah.

Yunho terpaku ditempatnya.

Disana terpajang foto pernikahan Go Ahra dan seorang pria. Ahra yang berada disampingnya hanya diam. Yunho menoleh ke arah yeoja itu,

"Kau sudah menikah ?"

Hening. Ahra menghembuskan nafasnya, ia memejamkan matanya. Belum sempat Ahra menjawab Yunho kembali bertanya.

"Jawab dengan jujur Go, anak yang kau kandung itu apakah benar-benar anakku ?"

Ahra meremas tangannya. "Dengarkan aku Yun, ..."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnyaaa setelah saya bersemedi selama lebih dari tiga hari, chap ini keluar juga ! Jangan timpuk saya, saya tahu itu nge-gantung banget. Rasanya tuh susah banget buat ngeluarin ide-nya. Makasih buat para reader yang udah mau nge-review, nge-follow, nge-favorite ff abal saya. Terima kasih. Kalian boleh kok ngasi kritik dan saran kalian buat aku biar nanti ff aku semakin kedepan semakin bagus.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to : Kuminosuki, gothiclolita89, pearlshasha, OceanBlue030415, Reanelisabeth, Damchu98, nabratz, shancez, yikyung, whirlwind27, Fetty818, UMeWookie, Xianie, jung hana, rean-elisabeth, ririn, Yikyung, indy, Yoo Jung Ae,** **Choi ann, minjaeboojilid2, meirah.1111, littlecupcake noona, runashine88, JonginDO, MyBabyWonKyu, Guest, Cassie Cassiopeia Yunjae, joongie, minami Kz, Artemis Jung, Jungyunjae13, and all of my precious silent reader.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last, review please... DON'T BE SILENT READER !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : Before The Light**

 **Cast : Kim Jaejoong (25)**

 **Jung Yunho (27)**

 **Shim Changmin (22)**

 **Park Yoochun (26)**

 **Kim Junsu (24)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Sad**

 **Rate : M hehe..**

 **Summary :**

 **Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

 **Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal. Maaf kalo kadang update lama.**

 **And the story is begin ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Jawab dengan jujur Go, anak yang kau kandung itu apakah benar-benar anakku ?"_

 _Ahra meremas tangannya. "Dengarkan aku Yun, ..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Before The Light (Chap 8)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback 1 year ago**

 **.**

"Dengarkan aku Yun, aku memang pernah menikah dulu. Aku ..."

"MWO ?" Yunho berteriak terkejut. Ahra sudah menikah ? Dengan kata lain ia diselingkuhi oleh yeoja ini ? Kenapa banyak sekali kasus perselingkuhan di hidupnya ?

"Jangan memotong kata-kataku, dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai."

Ahra menghembuskan nafasnya, ia berjalan ke sofa dan duduk disana tepat dihadapan dinding yang tertempel foto pernikahannya. Ini sudah saatnya ia jujur dengan Yunho begitu juga dengan Yunho, namja itu juga harus mengaku bahwa namja itu selingkuh dibelakangnya dengan seorang pria bernama Kim Jaejoong. Ahra tahu itu, ia ingin marah pada Yunho tentang hal itu tapi ia juga harus sadar diri, ia juga selingkuh dari Yunho dan ia merasa tak punya hak untuk melarang Yunho berselingkuh juga dibelakangnya.

"Aku menikah dua tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat kita mulai berpacaran. Maafkan aku, aku bermain dibelakangmu dan mengkhianatimu, tapi pernikahan ini tak pernah aku inginkan. Aku dijodohkan dengan seorang pria yang sama sekali tak kukenal, aku berhubungan denganmu karena aku mencintaimu dan saat itu aku berharap kau bisa mengeluarkanku dari perjodohan itu. Setahun kemudian, aku hamil Yunho. Aku hamil anak dari namja yang kunikahi. Kami berusaha mencintai satu sama lain, tapi aku tetap tak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku berpura-pura mencintainya setidaknya itu bertahan selama sebulan. Setelah itu kami bertengkar hebat, ia tahu tentang aku dan kau yang menjalin hubungan gelap. Ia marah besar dan meninggalkanku."

Hening.

Keduanya terdiam. Ahra berusaha mengontrol dirinya, ia mencengkram kuat gaun yang dipakainya. Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Ahra yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ia meninggalkanku dalam keadaan kandunganku yang masih muda. Kau tentu tahu bagaimana kalutnya aku saat itu. Aku sempat berpikir akan lebih baiknya kalau aku gugurkan kandungangku. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, anak ini adalah karunia Tuhan dan aku memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaganya."

Yunho masih terdiam mendengar penjelasan Ahra. Dalam hati ia kasihan pada yeoja itu ia harus bertahan hidup untuk membesarkan anaknya seorang diri tanpa suami.

"Kemudian aku berpikir, aku masih memilikimu. Aku bisa memanfaatkanmu untuk menjadi ayah dari anak ini. Maafkan aku untuk itu, tapi keluargaku menginginkanku menjadi seorang model dan jika aku melahirkan anak ini tanpa seorang ayah tentu saja akan berdampak buruk untuk karirku nanti. Maafkan aku Yunho, aku terpaksa berbohong padamu tentang anak ini. Aku hanya ingin anak ini lahir dengan ayah, hanya itu."

Ahra menangis dihadapan Yunho, sementara Yunho diam saja memikirkan penjelasan Ahra. Ia larut dalam pikirannya, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong jika ia memilih Ahra tapi jika ia meninggalkan Ahra bagaimana nasib anak Ahra ? Anak itu akan menjadi bahan pergunjingan nantinya.

Ahra menarik nafasnya, ia merasa dadanya sesak. Dirinya sadar kalau ia membawa banyak penderitaan pada orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Aku tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong. Aku juga tahu kalian saling mencintai. Tapi bolehkah aku egois Yun ? Setidaknya ini yang terakhir kalinya. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap disisiku sampai bayiku berumur setahun. Setelah itu kau boleh menceraikanku dan meninggalkanku. Kumohon ?" pinta Ahra dengan memelas.

Yunho memandang Ahra dengan pandangan terkejut. Sejak kapan Ahra tahu tentang Jaejoong ? Pikiran Yunho dipenuhi dengan Jaejoong dan Ahra. Ingatannya berputar kembali pada saat ia dan Ahra bertemu kemudian bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong sampai saat ini. Semua itu berputar-putar di dalam pikiran Yunho.

Ahra masih menangis terisak di sofa, ia memeluk posesif perutnya. Seolah-olah sedang melindungi bayinya dari orang lain. Pandangan Yunho menjadi tak fokus, pikirannya terpusat pada Jaejoong dan pandangannya terarah pada Ahra yang sedang menangis dihadapannya. Sedetik kemudian ia segera pergi dari apartemen Ahra dan meninggalkan yeoja itu menangis sendiri disana.

Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding dengan ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita cintai dua kali, dan itu yang sedang dialami Ahra saat ini. Yeoja itu tetap menangis di sofa, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan nasib bayinya dan cintanya pada Yunho. Pikirannya kembali kalut saat ini,

"Jika aku tak bisa memiliki Yunho maka tak seorangpun boleh memiliki Yunho, termasuk Kim Jaejoong. Dan apapun caranya aku akan membuat Yunho kembali kesisiku." Ujar Ahra sambil mengusap perut buncitnya.

.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

 **Before The Light**

 **YunJaeAFA**

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong mulai aktif sepenuhnya kembali di perusahaannya, Changmin ia tempatkan sebagai sekertarisnya. Semua pekerjaannya berjalan mulus, kecuali pikirannya. Sepanjang meeting tadi Changmin terus-terusan memergokinya sedang melamun. Ia hanya melamunkan Yunho dan Ahra, ia hanya berpikir betapa teganya ia jika Yunho nanti akan menceraikan Ahra karena dirinya. Anak mereka pasti tak akan memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, bisakah Jaejoong berkata bahwa itu semua karena ia egois yang menginginkan Yunho tetap berada disampingnya ?

"Kalau hyung memang belum sehat sepenuhnya, istirahat saja biar aku yang atasi semuanya."

Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengar Changmin berkata seperti itu sejak pagi. Ayolah , ia hanya melamun bukan sakit parah hanya kebanyakan pikiran. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan, kalau Changmin berkata seperti itu sekali lagi ia akan menceburkan namja jangkung itu ke Sungai Han.

"Sungguh, Min ! Kau sudah berapa kali menanyakan hal itu padaku ?! Aku baik-baik saja, oke ?"

Mereka kini berada di ruang kerja pribadi Jaejoong. Changmin duduk disana memakan cookies dan dirinya sendiri sedang berdiri di depan jendela melihat pemandangan diluar. Tak ada yang menarik sebenarnya, sejauh ini hanya terlihat awan tebal berwarna hitam mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tak akan menanyakannya lagi, tapi kau mau menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu padaku ? Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Tawar Changmin.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya menghadap Changmin yang sedang memakan cookies. Ia berjalan ke sofa menghampiri Changmin, masih belum berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya disamping kanan Changmin, dengan ganas ia merampas toples cookies yang sedang dipegang Changmin dan memakannya seperti orang yang sudah seminggu tak makan.

"Yah ! Hyung ! Itu cookies kuuuu !" teriak Changmin heboh.

"Diamlah, bodoh !"

Jaejoong memandang Changmin dengan death glare andalannya. Terbukti itu ampuh, Changmin langsung diam dan menundukkan wajahnya ketakutan. Jaejoong yang sedang bad mood itu lebih berbahaya dibanding ratusan gajah mengamuk. Dan Changmin tidak bodoh untuk makin memperburuk keadaan, bisa-bisa ia dibuat sate untuk makan malam oleh Jaejoong. Andwaee ! Ia belum sempat memiliki kekasih, ia juga belum sempat mencicipi semua makanan yang ada didunia. Itu kan cita-citanya sejak kecil, memiliki kekasih yang bisa memasakkan apapun untuknya mirip dengan Jaejoong.

Changmin melirik takut-takut ke arah Jaejoong dan memanyunkan bibirnya, cookiesnya yang malang. Ia bisa melihat di depan matanya cookiesnya itu malah diremas oleh Jaejoong hingga tak berbentuk. Oh, malangnya.

"Kau tak apa, hyung ?" lirih Changmin, nyalinya ciut menghadapi pawang gajah yang sedang bad mood itu.

"Yah ! Harusnya aku membencinya, dasar bodoh ! Tapi kenapa aku malah semakin mencintainya, hah ?!" Jaejoong berteriak tepat dihadapan Changmin yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena ketakutan.

"Jae, kau menakutinya kau tahu ?"

Sebuah suara muncul dari pintu. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang itu. Dan menakjubkan ! Jaejoong langsung memasang wajah sumringahnya melihat siapa dia. Kim Junsu.

"Junsuieeeeee ! Kau datang ?" Jaejoong langsung berlari menghampiri Junsu dan memeluknya.

Changmin sendiri dibuat menganga melihat kelakuan hyungnya. Tadi ia marah-marah tak jelas, sekarang ia malah memasang wajah bahagianya seperti ibu-ibu yang memenangkan arisan.

"Kau lihat sendiri, aku datang." Junsu membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Keduanya berpelukan selama lima menit seperti teletubies di depan pintu.

"Sadarkah kalian kalau kalian melakukan hal itu di depan pintu yang masih terbuka lebar ? Kau bisa menghancurkan reputasimu sebagai CEO." Ucap Changmin jengah.

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan Jaejoong berdua denganku ?" ucap Junsu sambil melepas pelukannya dengan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu sendiri bingung dengan perkataan Junsu, mungkin Junsu ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting padanya.

"Kau mengusirku ?" Changmin menunjuk wajahnya yang manyun.

"Ya dan panggil aku hyung, tiang !"

Sedetik kemudian, Changmin segera keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong dengan wajah tertekuk. Tujuan utamanya adalah kantin, ia akan melepas kekesalannya disana. Sekalian saja ia akan mencari calon kekasih, siapa tahu ia menemukan jodohnya disana. Setelah, Junsu memastikan kalau Changmin benar-benar sudah pergi dari sana, ia langsung menyeret Jaejoong ke sofa.

"Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Yunho ? Kau menemuinya ditaman, kan ?" cerocos Junsu langsung.

"Namja itu benar-benar bodoh ! Ia sama sekali tak menjelaskan apapun padaku. Aku memang menemuinya ditaman, ia lalu membawaku ke apartemennya dan yahhh... kau tahu kami berciuman dan yaahhh... kau tahu apa maksudku. Tapi kami tak melakukan lebih dari ciuman dan pelukan. Dan kau tahu ! Besok paginya, aku kira dia akan menjelaskan semuanya padaku tapi yang terjadi malah ... Istrinya datang bersama dengan anaknya ! Yunho benar-benar bodoh dan sialnya aku masih saja mencintainya tapi hatiku masih menyimpan rasa kesal. Itu artinya aku lebih bodoh. Sekarang aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tolong aku Junsuu..."

Jaejoong ngos-ngosan, ia mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada Junsu tanpa ada jeda untuk menarik nafas. Sementara Junsu ia mematung, yang ada dipikitannya adalah betapa lamanya Jaejoong bisa menahan nafas dan berbicara sepanjang itu. Duo Kim itu benar-benar absurd ! Mereka terdiam cukup lama, hingga Junsu membuka suaranya.

"Oke ! Jae, kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencari tahu sendiri ?" usul Junsu.

"Ah ! Ya Tuhaaaan ! Kenapa tak terpikir olehku sebelumnya, eoh ?! Menunggu Yunho menjelaskan semuanya padaku itu terlalu lama." kata Jaejoong heboh. Ia segera keluar dari ruangannya, yang ada dipikirannya adalah mencari Changmin dan Siwon. Mungkin mereka bisa membantunya atau mungkin mereka tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Sementara itu, Junsu yang ditinggal Jaejoong didalam ruangan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah pasangan yang aneh, bodoh, romantic dan serasi disaat yang berasamaan. Junsu memutuskan pergi ke rumah sakit dan menemui pasiennya. Baru saja ia akan memegang handle pintu ruangan Jaejoong, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dari luar.

"Jae, ini ... Oh ! Dimana pawang gajah itu ? Kau Kim Junsu, kan ? Wahh, kau ingat ? Kita dulu bersekolah di tempat yang sama, kan ? Kau namja yang waktu itu selalu berada di perpustakaan, kan ? Kau selalu duduk di pojok dengan buku tentang psikologi manusia." kata namja itu.

Oh ! Ingatkan Junsu untuk tidak meneteskan liurnya saat ini. Didepannya ! Itu Park Yoochun ! Ia adalah kakak kelas Junsu saat SMA dulu sekaligus idolanya saat itu. Dan apa tadi ? Yoochun tahu namanya ! Rona merah mulai menjalar dipipinya. Bahkan namja idamannya ini tahu betul kebiasaannya sewaktu SMA.

"Hei ! Kau tak apa ?" Yoochun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Junsu, ia heran sendiri melihat Junsu yang menatapnya tak berkedip itu. Tapi namja ini, imut juga.

"A-ah... G-gwaenchana... Jaejoong iaa... Umm iaa pergi ke-keluar tadi hehe." Kata Junsu gugup, ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa didepan idolanya ini. Park Yoochun makin tampan saja semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu dan itu sudah lama sekali.

"Jaejoong pergi ? Kemana ? Ia ada meeting sejam lagi." Kata Yoochun seraya melirik ke jam dinding.

"Aku tak tahu. Emm... aku harus pergi dulu, annyeong Yoochun-ssi." Junsu bergegas keluar ruangan setelah membungkukkan badan pada Yoochun.

Belum sempat Junsu membuka pintu, Yoochun menghentikannya.

"Junsu-ssi !"

"N-ne ?" Junsu kembali membalikkan badan dan menatap Yoochun.

"Kau mau makan malam denganku ?"

Blush...

Rona merah muncul lagi dipipi Junsu. Yoochun tersenyum manis melihat betapa imutnya reaksi Junsu. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ia bisa mendekati namja imut ini.

.

.

 **Before The Light**

 **YunJaeAFA**

.

.

Jaejoong memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang lumayan tak terlihat. Ia sekarang berada di parkiran gedung Jung Corp. Jaejoong berharap Yunho bisa ia temui hari ini. Ia ingin meluruskan masalahnya dengan namja Jung itu. Jangan sampai namja Jung itu kabur ke Jepang meninggalkannya yang uring-uringan seperti ini.

"Haishhh... ini sudah lebih dari lima belas menit aku berada disini. Dan badanku pegal, bukankah sekarang adalah jam makan siang ? Kenapa namja itu tak keluar-keluar juga sih ?" omel Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, didalam pikirannya ia membayangkan Yunho tak keluar untuk makan siang karena Ahra datang ke kantornya dan membawa makan siang untuk namja Jung itu. Mereka akan makan siang bersama dengan bekal yang dibawa Ahra. Mereka akan makan siang bersama dengan satu sendok yang artinya mereka ... Arghhhh ! Jaejoong bisa gila karena imajinasinya sendiri. Kalau lima menit lagi namja Jung itu tak juga keluar mungkin ia akan membakar apertemen namja Jung itu.

Apa tadi apartemen ?

Apartemen ?

Kenapa ia tak datang saja ke apartemen Yunho ? Mungkin disana ia akan bertemu dengan Ahra dan meminta ia menjelaskan semuanya. Dasar Kim Jaejoong ! Kenapa tak terpikirkan sedari tadi, ia malah duduk di mobilnya selama lima belas menit dan membiarkan badannya pegal-pegal.

Jaejoong langsung menancap gas mobilnya menuju apartemen Yunho. Tak sampai lima belas menit Jaejoong sudah sampai didepan pintu apartemen Yunho. Ia ingin memencet bel-nya tapi ia ragu. Bagaimana kalau ia sampai kelepasan saat bertemu dengan Ahra ? Bisa-bisa ia mencelakai yeoja itu. Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, ia mencoba berfikir positif dan sebisa mungkin ia harus mengendalikan dirinya.

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya untuk memencet bel. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, mencoba memperkuat niatnya. Tapi kemudian ia urungkan kembali, dengan kasar ia turunkan kembali tangannya. Bagaiaman ini ? Kenapa ia jadi gugup seperti ini ?

Persetan dengan semua itu ! Kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi ia harus menyelesaikan semua perkara ini. Ia juga ingin hidup dengan tenang tanpa masalah seperti ini. Jaejoong kembali membangun pertahanannya dan meyakinkan kembali hatinya. Dan,

Click ...

Oh, great Kim ! Kau berhasil memencet bel-nya ! Dan sekarang Jaejoong dibuat panic lagi, bagaimana caranya ia bersikap didepan Ahra ? Ah masa bodoh ! Ia harus menyiapkan mental yang tebal untuk menghadapi yeoja itu. Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia segera mengadahkan kepalanya. Ahra bediri disana membukakan pintu sambil menggendong anaknya.

"Kim Jaejoong ? Kau mencari Yunho ? Sayangnya ia sedang dikantor."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, ini tak seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Jaejoong kira Ahra akan memperlakukannya seperti ibu tiri pada anak angkatnya. Tapi ternyata tidak, perlakuan Ahra dan nada suara yang ia gunakan tak menunjukan bahwa Ahra seperti ibu tiri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini ?

"Hei ! Jaejoong-ssi ? Kau tak apa ?" Ahra mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong. Ia mengerutkan keningnya karena sedari tadi Jaejoong malah diam saja, ia mulai berpikir mungkin Jaejoong kerasukan.

"A-ah n-ne. Aku tahu kalau... emmm itu... kalau Yunho dikantor. T-tapi... a-aku tidak sedang mencarinya. Jadi ... emmm... sebenarnyaa... aku... a-aku... akuinginberbicaradenganmu. Kumohon ?"

Sepertinya Jaejoong harus kembali belajar untuk berbicara. Ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan tadi. Ahra mengerutkan dahi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Benarkan Jaejoong kerasukan ! Jaejoong yang menyadari kebingungan Ahra ia menepuk jidatnya. Uhh... ini membingungkan.

"Ah ! Begini saja, boleh aku masuk ? Kita akan membicarakan ini didalam saja, bagaimana ?" tawar Jaejoong.

Ahra terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala dan menjawab, "Ya, tentu saja. Silahkan masuk."

Kini Jaejoong berada di ruang tengah apartemen Yunho. Ahra menitipkan anaknya yang masih kecil pada Jaejoong, sementara ia akan mengambil minuman untuk Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tersenyum canggung pada anak Ahra yang terus menerus menatapnya dengan mata besarnya dan senyuman di bibirnya. Ohh, imutnyaaa ! Jaejoong ingin sekali memekik, tapi ia sadar situasi.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Apartemen Yunho terlihat lebih terurus dibanding saat ia terakhir kali kesini, itu dua hari yang lalu. Setidaknya Ahra benar-benar mengurus Yunho dengan baik selama ini. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah benda yang menempel dilengan kanannya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Itu anaknya Ahra, ia sedang bergelayut di lengan Jaejoong, mencoba berdiri dengan bertopang pada tubuh Jaejoong. Karena Jaejoong takut anak itu terjatuh ia langsung memegangi tubuh anak itu. Jaejoong membawa anak itu kepelukannya, lalu ia meletakkan anak itu dipangkuannya dengan wajah saling berhadapan.

"Manisnyaaa..." Dengan gemas Jaejoong menoel-noel pipi anak Ahra.

"Sepertinya ia menyukaimu, Jaejoong-ssi." Ahra muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan yang berisi minuman dan makanan.

"Ne Ahra-ssi, ia lucu sekali." Kata Jaejoong sambil melemparkan senyuman pada anak Ahra dan dibalas dengan cengiran oleh anak itu.

"Jihye jarang sekali bisa langsung dekat dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Biasanya ia langsung menangis, bahkan Yunho selalu membuatnya menangis jika ia mendekati Jihye. Kau adalah orang asing pertama yang bisa langsung akrab dengan Jihye." Kata Ahra.

"Ah, jinjja ? Ia anak yang baik menurutku, kau harus lebih sering membawanya jalan-jalan agar ia bisa berinteraksi dengan mudah."

Jaejoong berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari anak itu. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan sedang sibuk dengan mainan di tangannya, ia sibuk memukul-mukulkan mainannya ke udara sambil menggumam tak jelas. Tapi yang membuat Jaejoong heran adalah anak ini sama sekali tak memiliki kemiripan dengan Yunho. Setidaknya harus ada sesuatu yang mirip dengan Yunho karena ini anaknya. Entah itu mata, alis, bibir, hidung atau apalah itu tapi Jaejoong tak menemukan apapun yang mirip dengan Yunho pada anak itu bahkan auranya berbeda dengan aura Yunho.

"Aku yakin kau kesini bukan untuk bermain dengan anakku kan, Jaejoong-ssi ?" ucap Ahra.#

"A-ah ne. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan sebenarnya." Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ahra, tanpa melepaskan tangannya di pinggang Jihye.

"Nah, kalau begitu. Jja ! Jihye-ah biarkan eomma bicara dulu dengan Jaejoong ajhussi, ne ?" Ahra mengambil alih Jihye dari pangkuan Jaejoong dan menaruh anak itu di box bayi yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Apa Jihye itu benar-benar anak Yunho ?"

Jaejoong langsung bertanya seperti itu pada Ahra yang baru saja duduk di sofa. Sementara Ahra tersenyum penuh arti, sudah waktunya ia melepaskan Yunho seperti perjanjiannya dulu dan sudah waktunya pula ia pergi dari kehidupan cinta Yunho.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya tapi kumohon jangan potong kata-kataku dulu dan kau harus mendengarkanku sampai selesai, mengerti ?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan anak Yunho. Aku menikah dengan orang lain saat aku menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho. Saat itu kau bahkan belum muncul, aku menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho berdasarkan cinta. Lalu aku dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak kukenal oleh orag tuaku. Tahun pertama aku bisa menyembunyikan status asliku pada keduanya, mereka tak tahu aku mengkhianati mereka. Tapi di tahun kedua, aku hamil. Aku hamil Jihye dari namja yang kunikahi. Kemudian aku belajar untuk mencintai namja yang kunikahi namun aku tetap tak bisa. Sebulan kemudian suamiku mengetahui jika aku bermain dibelakangnya dengan Yunho. Ia marah besar padaku dan meninggalkanku." Ahra terdiam sejenak, sementara Jaejoong bungkam.

"Cerita kita hampir sama, ditinggalkan oleh seorang namja. Tapi aku ditinggalkan dalam kondisi hamil muda, aku hampi putus asa saat itu. Kemudian aku mulai berpikir untuk memanfaatkan Yunho, dan membuat perjanjian bahwa Yunho boleh menceraikanku saat anakku berumur setahun."

Ahra menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong balas menatap Ahra, ia menatap Ahra lalu anaknya.

"Ini semua salahku. Aku terlalu egois, maafkan aku Jaejoong-ssi. Anakku sudah berumur setahun dan ini saatnya Yunho menceraikanku dan kembali padamu. Yunho masih sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu ? Saat kita hidup bersamapun ia sama sekali tak pernah melupakanmu barang sedetikpun. Maka dari itu, aku memohon padamu Jaejoong-ssi. Kumohon, maafkan Yunho dan biarkan namja itu menebus kesalahannya padamu."

"..."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Yoosu-nya munculll, yeah Yoosu in the air ! Sebenernya awalnya gak ada niatan buat adengan Yoosu tapi berhubung abis liat videonya mereka jadilah adegan di atas. Maafkan saya yang absurd ini, oke ? Ah, saya tunggu kritik dan saran kalian atas ff ini. Terima kasih *deep bow.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to :** **Kuminosuki, gothiclolita89, pearlshasha, OceanBlue030415, Reanelisabeth, Damchu98, nabratz, shancez, yikyung, whirlwind27, Fetty818, UMeWookie, Xianie, jung hana, rean-elisabeth, ririn, Yikyung, indy, Yoo Jung Ae,** **Choi ann, minjaeboojilid2, meirah.1111, littlecupcake noona, runashine88, JonginDO, MyBabyWonKyu, Cassie Cassiopeia Yunjae, joongie, minami Kz, Artemis Jung, Jungyunjae13, Cristiyunisca, manize83, Chwangiepom, shipper89, min, Guest, and all of my precious silent reader.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last, review please... DON'T BE SILENT READER !**


End file.
